Le Gardien des Ruines
by Dragonna
Summary: Sa mère avait absorbé l'âme de Chara...et n'était jamais revenue, s'effondrant en poussière à quelques pas de la barrière. Et Asriel, le cœur brisé, ne comprenait plus son père. Il lui faisait peur, il le dégoûtait. Il refusait de vivre avec un tueur, alors il s'enfuit. Et se réfugia dans les ruines.
1. Colère

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Angst. Drama. (Mention de mort de personnages)

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Asriel. Asgore. Mention de Toriel et Chara.

 **Rating** : Un peu de brutalité.

 **Note:** L'idée est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

 _ **Colère**_

* * *

 _C'était une erreur._

 _Il n'aurait jamais du être d'accord avec le plan._

 _Il n'aurait jamais du accepter d'aider Chara._

 _Il aurait du le convaincre de changer d'avis._

 _L'empêcher de faire «ça_ ».

* * *

Sa mère avait prit l'âme de son ami. Attrapant son poignet pour l'en empêcher. Son regard sévère le cloua net sur place. Sa voix s'éteignant dans sa gorge avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon? Quelle justification aurait-il pu formuler? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à absorber l'âme de son défunt frère?

Avait-elle comprit? Il espérait que non. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme d'enfant. Il priait qu'elle n'ait pas su la vérité. Leur plan. La vérité derrière la mort de cet humain, son enfant, qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait absorbé l'âme, elle l'avait repoussé, avait prit le corps dans ses bras.

Et elle avait passé la barrière...et n'était jamais revenu, s'écroulant à quelques pas de la frontière magique, abattue par des humains. Ceux-ci étaient venus récupéré le corps sans vie de Chara au milieu de la poussière.

Asriel, dissimulé derrière un rocher au plus près du mur magique, avait assisté à la scène, impuissant. Il avait pleuré, prostré près de la barrière. Avant de dire à son père ce qui s'était passé, cachant la vérité derrière la mort de son frère.

 _Chara était mort. Sa mère avait absorbé l'âme. Elle avait franchit la barrière. Et les humains l'avaient tué._

 _Mais il n'en savait pas plus...Entre le moment où sa mère avait absorbé l'âme de Chara et celui où elle était morte..._

 _Que s'était-il passé?_

Asriel y pensait souvent, malgré la colère ( _envers les humains, envers Chara pour son plan STUPIDE_ ) et la douleur.

Oui, que s'était-il passé? Qu'était-il arrivé ''dehors''?

Ces humains qui lui avait prit sa mère...

 _Avaient-ils prit peur en voyant un enfant humain sans vie dans les bras d'un grand monstre?_

C'était probable. Chara lui avait parfois dit qu'un humain effrayé était bien plus dangereux...car la peur, comme la colère, empêchait de raisonner correctement. Si ils avaient pris peur, s'ils avaient attaqué sous le coup d'une impulsion, de la colère

 _...En croyant que sa mère avait tué un enfant..._

Ils n'auraient pas cherché plus loin, la peur et la colère les auraient envahi et ils auraient attaqué, sans réfléchir. Aveuglés par ces sentiments négatifs.

L'âme d'un n'était pas comme celle d'un monstre, uniquement faite d'amour et de compassion. Les humains pouvaient éprouver une multitude d'émotions. Parfois les pires. La haine par exemple.

Et là, si dirigés par ces mauvais sentiments...

 _Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas pardonner._

 _Ou du moins, pas totalement._

 _Ce serait trop dur._

Mais il tâchait de comprendre. Après tout si les humains avaient pensé que sa mère avait tué Chara...Il était normal qu'ils se soient mit en colère non? Donc, se présenter à eux avec le cadavre d'un des leurs n'avait probablement pas été une bonne idée. C'était évident. Surtout en pleine nuit...surtout avec les légendes entourant la montagne.

Évidemment, les humains avaient eu peur, avaient été en colère, avaient mal réagis...surtout que Chara avait "disparu" depuis un moment de son village natale. (Combien de temps? Il l'ignorait, le temps passait différemment dans le monde souterrain et celui des hommes.)

Et Asriel tremblait quand il songeait que ça aurait PU lui arriver.

 _Comme sa mère il n'aurait pas combattu. Il le savait au fond de lui. Il aurait comprit la colère et la peur des humains et se serait enfuit..._

 _Peut-être serait-il mort...C'était même certain._

Durant toutes ces années, il avait espéré que son père finisse par s'apaiser, comme lui.

Il avait espéré que la colère disparaisse. Comme la sienne. Après quelques mois. Lui avait finit par comprendre, même si le pardon n'était toujours pas totalement présent, même s'il répugnait à admettre que Chara avait sa part de responsabilités, qu'il AVAIT lui-même la sienne.

Que tout n'était qu'un énorme malentendu...qui avait fini de la plus dramatique des manières.

Après tout comment les hommes et les femmes de ce village auraient-il pu comprendre que sa mère était pacifique? Ils avaient eu peur et tout avait conduit à un terrible et fatal ...résultat.

Asriel avait espéré -si fort- que la colère de son père s'apaise avec le temps.

C'était illusoire.

* * *

Mais quand un jeune humain était tombé et que le roi l'avait tué, froidement, et avec une simple excuse prononcé au dessus de son cadavre... Asriel avait perdu foi. Quelque chose s'était cassé en lui. Sa confiance en son père, sa foi envers le roi de l'Underground. Comment pouvoir comprendre ça? Cet enfant n'y était pour rien dans le drame qu'ils avaient vécu. Il n'était probablement même pas au courant...de ce "monstre" qui avait surgit au village. Peut-être même que ce petit était comme Chara, venu ici pour ''disparaître''? Et cet humain était si petit...plus petit que son défunt frère.

Ce meurtre l'avait choqué.

Cet humain n'avait RIEN fait. C'était un enfant. Si petit, si fragile, si innocent...

Il était innocent.

Tout ça pour une âme?

Son père s'était défendu. Il avait déclaré la guerre aux humains qui lui avaient pris sa femme. Il allait rassembler 7 âmes et...il allait entrer en guerre contre l"humanité.

Son père avait juste dit «C'est pour le bien de notre peuple»

Asriel avait été choqué...mais plus que tout il avait été déçu. Une déception amère, qui avait glacé son âme. Le souvenir de la discussion était encore frais dans sa mémoire, comme si elle avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant au lieu de plusieurs mois.

Ses petits poings _(il n'avait pas grandis depuis le drame, sa magie était instable, traumatisé, n'arrivant plus à communiquer avec son père_ ) s'étaient fermés, et la colère avait brillé dans ses pupilles tandis qu'une chaleur étrange brûlait son âme. Était-ce ça la haine? La colère brûlante dont parlait si souvent Chara. Les monstres étaient-ils finalement capable de ressentir des émotions négatives, juste comme les humains?

Sa voix infantile avait résonnait dans la salle du trône, les poils de ses joues humides de larmes «Tu vas exterminer toute l"humanité, hommes, femmes et enfants? Es-tu devenu fou? Dehors...tu vas tuer tout le monde? Des personnes innocentes, qui n'ont rien à voir avec notre drame? De quel droit!

\- Ils ont tué ta mère.» Décréta Asgore sans se retourner, son ton de voix montrait sa frustration à ne pas être comprit par son fils. «Nous nous vengeons!

\- C'était un malentendu, c'est évident qu'ils ont cru que maman avait tué Chara. Ils ont eu peur. Ils étaient en colère. Ils ne savaient pas.

\- Ils doivent payer.

\- Tu vas anéantir l'humanité pour une faute de quelques-uns? Des gens qui ne savent même plus que nous existons pour certains?

\- Asriel, ils nous ont enfermé...

\- C'ÉTAIT IL Y A DES SIÈCLES. CEUX QUI ONT FAIT CA SONT MORTS DEPUIS LONGTEMPS.»

Son père s'était retourné, le foudroyant du regard «Tu n'es qu'un enfant, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Moi je m'en souviens. J'étais prêt à pardonner. Mais j'avais tord. Les humains n'ont pas changé. Et l'espoir va revenir sur notre peuple. Nous serons libre et le monde extérieur sera à nous.»

Asriel avait senti une amère déception, mêlé d'un sentiment si chaud qu'il avait vite comprit ce que c'était: la rage, la colère. Cette boule dans sa gorge n'était pas seulement du chagrin. Ses larmes qui lui brûlaient les joues n'étaient pas uniquement créée par la tristesse et la douleur.

Il était enragé. Furieux. Déçu.

Il ne reconnaissait plus son père.

Il revoyait le sang sur les fleurs, sur les poils blanc du roi. Son regard qui avait osé n'afficher aucun remord.

 _«Pour redonner espoir au peuple»_

En devenant un sale tueur?

Sans un mot, il s'était détourné et était retourné dans sa chambre, ravagé, sa magie bouillonnante de fureur dans son âme.

Ce soit-là, ravagé par la déception et la colère, il avait rassemblé ses affaires les plus précieuses et était partit du palais, venant se réfugier dans les ruines, fermant l'immense porte derrière lui. Cet endroit était pour lui plein de merveilleux souvenirs. Qui n'étaient pas souillés par le sang sur les fleurs.

Il n'avait laissé aucune traces. Personne ne savait où il était, exceptés les monstres des lieux qui respectèrent sa décisions en mentant.

«Non» Disaient ceux d'entre eux qui sortaient des ruines pour différentes raisons «le prince n'est pas derrière les portes.»

 _A peine deux ans après le drame qui lui avait prit sa femme et Chara._

 _Asgore perdit son fils._

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	2. Solitude

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Asriel, mentions des enfants, des monstres, d'Asgore

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** :Nope

 **Note:** L'idée est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

 **Solitude**

* * *

Le temps était long quand on était seul, si seul, trop seul. Les ruines étaient calmes et silencieuses.

Il erra souvent près du trou, cherchant à apercevoir un coin de ciel. Mais le trou était dans une grotte. Il ne voyait pas le bleu du ciel. Cependant il entendait le vent qui soufflait, le bruit de la pluie. Et voyaient des objets qui étaient projetés ici par les tempêtes qui arrivaient parfois.

Parfois il voyait des fleurs qui poussaient sur le sol. Graines projetées ici par le vent. Des fleurs de différentes couleurs, forme et taille. Il plantait les vénéneuses dans des endroits où personne ne risquait de les manger. Et gardait les moins dangereuse pour son jardin. Délicatement il les prenait et les replantait devant la maison. Faisant un petit coin agréable.

Il s'en occupait. Il aimait les fleurs, comme son père. Et il voulait que les lieux soient beaux.

C"était là qu'il vivait, il voulait que çà soit agréable. Il voulait des fleurs partout.

Il faisait parfois des virées aux chutes, récupérant des objets humains, enveloppé dans une cape, cachant son visage et son corps.

Livres, jeux, cassettes, caméra, radio...tout en état de marche. Vraiment les humains jettaient n'importe quoi!

Sa maison était pleine de fleurs en pots et de livres. Des piles partout. Il réussit à retrouver la vieille télévision dans le débarras et la plaça dans le salon, avec une pile de coussins devant. Si il voulait voir un film un jour.

Il tenta de cuisiner. Allant faire des courses à Snowdin, par exemple dans la vieille ville où certains monstres vivaient toujours.

Il portait une cape, cachant sa tête.

Personne ne devait le reconnaître.

Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était là.

Les monstres des ruines savaient -forcement- mais ne disaient rien. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des pros-humains, refusant d'accepter les meurtres d'enfants par leur souverain.

Ils l'aidaient en allant acheter des choses ou en l'aidant à prendre soin du (désormais beau) jardin. ils étaient là pour parler s'il en avait besoin.

Ils lui avaient même trouvé un mannequin d'entraînement. Et des cibles dans la décharge.

Après ça, les monstres sortaient de moins de en moins des ruines, jamais en groupe, toujours un par un. Ramenant des trésors de la «décharge», ramenant de la nourriture.

Asriel entraînait sa magie, utilisant les cibles, utilisant un marqueur pour en dessiner une sur le mur.

Il entraînait sa magie de guérison sur les monstres après des entraînements.

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	3. Rage

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Angst.

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Asriel. Mention de Chara

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Pour tous. Warning pour Crise de Rage

 **Note:** L'idée est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

 **Rage**

* * *

Un jour, frustré et en colère de rester le même physiquement et mentalement ( _la magie de permettant pas un déséquilibre entre son corps et sa personnalité, entre son corps et son esprit: si son corps restait enfant, son esprit aussi._ ), il avait utilisé la magie pour sortir le lit de Chara dans la cour, dans un endroit dépourvues de plantes.

Colère

Exaspération.

Fureur.

«On était si heureux!» Siffla-t-il, ses pupilles devenant soudainement fines. «Tous les quatre»

Les feu surgit entre ses mains poilues. Sa respiration devint rauque. «Nous aurions pu rester heureux, tous ensemble! Être une vraie famille"

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il jeta la boule brûlante sur le lit.

«TOI ET TON FICHU PLAN! TU AS TOUT GÂCHE. TU AS BRISE MON PERE, MA FAMILLE, LES ESPOIRS DES MONSTRES. ET MA MERE...» Un sanglot le secoua «JE N'AI PLUS DE FAMILLE MAINTENANT.. »

Le meuble se consuma tandis qu'il s'écroula à genoux, secoué de sanglots.

 _Pleurant sa vie brisée._

 _Son bonheur annihilé._

 _Chara avait tout gâché._

Se relevant, le cœur lourd, les yeux brûlant, il balbutia «Je vais faire une tarte à la cannelle et au caramel.»

Essayer tout au moins.

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	4. Tarte

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Angst.

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Asriel. Mention de Chara

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Pour tous. Warning pour Crise de Rage

 **Note:** L'idée est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

 **Tarte**

* * *

Il sortit la tarte du fou et renifla. L'odeur semblait correct.L'odeur qui lui rappelait le passé, les goûters autour de la table, les matins où il était encore ensommeillé. Les petits-déjeuners au lit.

Il avait respecté toute les étapes. Une après l'autre. Délicatement. Avec lenteur et patience, pour être certain de ne pas rater.

Il avait relu chaque étape plusieurs fois avant d'agir.

Avait goûté.

Il avait rangé la cuisine de façon à ne pas confondre les ingrédients.

Avait dosé avec délicatesse, lentement, posément.

Avait fait coulé le mélange dans un plat et l'avait enfourné.

Puis il était allé chercher un coussin et un livre et était devenu s'asseoir devant le four, activant le minuteur (trouvé à la décharge). Et il avait lu tranquillement, sans bouger, pour être certain de sortir le gâteau à temps.

Les minutes passaient, l'odeur commençait à se rependre dans la pièce, dans la maison et était délicieuse. Il piqua la toute à plusieurs reprises, et finit par la sortir, la posant sur la plaque.

Le fumet lui rappelait la tarte de sa mère...

«Faisons le reste en attendant.» Murmura-t-il, préparant des tartines salées pour son repas. Et du chocolat chaud.

Il alla étendre une nappe dehors, sous l'arbre dont les feuilles devenaient rouges, ignorant le lit carbonisé. Dont il se débarrassa après avoir ''mit la table'' sur le tissu.

«A Table!» Fit-il joyeusement. Posant son repas devant lui, et posant une tranche de gâteau dans son assiette. Il goûta. Et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il avait réussi.

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	5. Les Ruines

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Angst.

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Asriel. Mention de Chara

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Pour tous. Warning pour Crise de Rage

 **Note:** L'idée est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

 ** _Les Ruines_**

* * *

Asriel, se promenant dans la décharge, emmitouflé dans sa cape bleue, trouva des guirlandes lumineuses qu'il mit dans son sac à dos. Il trouve aussi le chapeau de cow-boy de l'âme jaune, l'âme pleine de Justice. L'avant dernier enfant tombé. Il s'appelait Luke. Et il cherchait son frère qui avait disparu. L'enfant tombé avant lui.

Il serra les dents. Ravala sa colère devant ces vies gâchées, ces existences qui n'auraient pas du s'arrêter si vite, qui méritaient de vivre encore des années et des années.

Et fourra le chapeau dans son sac. Le couvre-chef style western trouva sa place sur le porte-manteau. Les guirlandes aussi: l'une termina sur l'arbre dehors et les autre sur les trois rosiers du jardin. (Où avait-il trouvé des rosiers? Il avait récupéré un pied dans la décharge et avait bidouillé pour en avoir d'autres à partir de celui-là).

L'endroit était encore plus chaleureux maintenant.

Asriel avait trouvé tellement d'objets à la décharge. Des choses qu'il avait ramené ici. Qu'il avait utilisé pour améliorer son chez-soi ou comme décoration.

* * *

Les monstres des ruines s'amusaient à l'imiter. Certains utilisèrent des pastels trouvées à la cascade pour barbouiller les murs.

D'autres plantèrent des fleurs (à partir des graines de celles plantées par Asriel) un peu partout.

D'autres s'amusèrent à placer des objets de décoration ici et là.

Les ruines étaient devenues un endroit bizarre.

Mais amusant.

Et chaleureux.

Les pièges et les puzzles avaient été désactivés. Et même démontés par les monstres. Transformés en "œuvres d'arts".

 _Fallait pas qu'un gamin tombé se blesse dessus hein?_

* * *

Un monstre proposa de monter la garde dans la salle du «trou» afin d'utiliser sa magie pour ralentir un enfant qui tomberait durant la journée. Un autre proposa de faire la même chose la nuit.

Un autre proposa de juste s'assurer que la chute soit amortit.

Après discussion Asriel décida qu'on mixerait tout ça.

Et rapidement les monstres subtilisèrent des matelas ( _à la cascade essentiellement, mais aussi dans les maison abandonnées de la ville_ ) et les empilèrent sous le trou.

Des monstres patrouillaient, les sens (surtout l'ouïe) aux aguets.

Aucun enfant, aucun humain, ne mourrait d'une chute au moins!

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	6. Les Cinq Enfants

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Angst.

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Asriel. Les âmes tombées. Mention de Asgore.

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Pour tous. Warning pour Crise de Rage

 **Note:** L'idée est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

 _ **Les Cinq Enfants**_

* * *

Il faisait souvent des rondes pour vérifier qu'un humain ne tombait pas. Un était déjà tombé sous la fourche de son père. Une âme prisonnière. Captive dans ce tube. Attendant d'être absorbée...

Il y en eu d'autres, il tenta de les convaincre. Il leurs expliqua. Il raconta que son père voulait tuer les humains, tous les humains. Voulait rassembler sept âmes, détruire la barrière et déclarer la guerre aux humains. Les tuer tous.

Certains restèrent. Du moins quelques temps.

D'autres décidèrent qu'ils pouvaient au moins parler. Tenter de raisonner le roi. Le convaincre de renoncer.

Il tenta de leurs dire que c'était illusoire.

Que ça ne marcherait pas.

«J'ai essayé. Je suis son fils et il ne m'a pas écouté.»

Mais certain voulurent quand même tenter leur chance.

* * *

Ceux qui restèrent finirent par vouloir rentrer chez eux, trop malheureux pour sacrifier ceux qu'il aimait. Asriel les laissait partir, le cœur lourd. Espérant, priant.

«Peut-être que papa a changé d'avis.»

Et n'ayant à chaque fois que des mauvaises nouvelles, sa magie crépitant de rage envers son père, endommageant chaque fois le peu de lien qui restait entre eux.

«Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais»

Il savait que la confiance, brisée, serait difficile à récupérer.

«Je ne grandirais pas. Je resterais un enfant à jamais.» Plutôt renoncer à grandir que retourner près du roi. Il n'avait plus sa mère et avait magiquement rejeté son père, ses actions lui faisant trop horreur pour son âme.

* * *

 _Un enfant monstre grandit grâce à la magie de ses parents, qui eux, vieillissent à cause de ça._

 _Mais le lien avait été cassé. Asriel ne grandissait plus, même s'il semblait avoir prit environ deux ans, atteignant les 12 ans. Mais depuis des années.._

 _...plus rien._

 _Il se doutait que son père ne prenait plus d'âge non plus._

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	7. Amertume

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Angst.

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Asriel. Mention de Chara/Asgore/Toriel

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Pour tous. Warning pour Crise de Rage

 **Note:** L'idée est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

 **Amertume**

* * *

Asriel bougea légèrement les oreilles en entendant des sons habituels dans les ruines.

Rien.

Rien du tout.

Comme d'habitude.

 _Mais combien de temps encore avant la chute du prochain humain?_

Un nouvel humain qui se trouverait à la merci des monstres galvanisés par son père.

«Espoir? Tu parles.»

 _De l'espoir?_ Voir les humains comme des êtres malveillants et dangereux? Oui c'était sans doute plus facile de faire croire ça à leur peuple, histoire de supprimer une éventuelle culpabilité devant un futur génocide?

Pathétique.

«Hey, si ils savaient que les humains ont des émotions positives comme nous, ça les dégoûteraient de les tuer, et leurs espoirs seraient ruinés.» Railla-t-il, donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.

 _Son père était-il devenu fou? Se sentait-il coupable au moins? Regrettait-il?_

Il ne savait pas et refusait d'aller le voir. «Il a fait son choix, j'ai fais le mien!»

Et le prochain humain qui tomberait... Serait-ce encore un enfant? Plus jeune que Chara quand il était tombé, comme la seconde âme?

Il serra le poing. «Pourquoi toujours des enfants?»

 _Parce que les adultes ne sont pas assez idiots pour escalader le mont._ Souffla une petite voix -trop semblable à celle de Chara- dans sa tête. _Parce qu'ils ont probablement des «raisons» pour venir ici. Tous ces enfants avaient une raison. N'est-ce pas? Comme Chara. Tu sais pourquoi il est venu n'est-ce pas?_ Oui il savait et il aurait aimé l'ignorer.

Lui-même ne grandissait que trop lentement. Brisé par les actes de son père autant que par les drames. Il aurait du avoir presque 40 ans et être un adulte physiquement. Et il restait mentalement un enfant également, sa magie ne lui permettait pas de déséquilibre entre son physique et son mental.

Mais depuis la mort de sa mère -tuée par des humains- et sa propre fuite loin du palais, loin de son père...Il avait eu une sorte de ralentissement. Et avec un seul parent, qui était désormais loin de lui, qu'il avait rejeté mentalement...il ne grandissait presque plus. il n'avait prit que quelques centimètre (à peine deux ans) depuis la mort de Chara. Il avait l'air d'en avoir 13. Et depuis peu, il ne changeait plus du tout.

Asriel restait méfiant. Il ne s'approchait pas de la porte, même quand il entendait des **"toc toc"**. Après tout...qui lui disait que ça n'était pas dangereux?

Et il remarqua qu'il ne grandissait plus.

Ou si peu.

Le lien entre son père et lui était-il trop endommagé désormais? Sans la magie de ses parents, seul un lien magique avec son âme-sœur pourrait forcer son âme et sa magie à le faire grandir à nouveau. Pourrait prendre le relais du lien familial détruit.

 _Et ça n'était pas prêt d'arriver._

 _Les monstres comme lui...il n'y en avait presque plus._

 _Et de son "âge"? Plus aucun pour le moment._

Quand aux autres monstres, il ne sortait presque plus des ruines...juste pour acheter des choses afin de se préparer des petits plats. Juste pour récupérer des objets à la cascade, dans la ''décharge''. Il avait tenté d'empêcher 5 autres humains de partir mais tous avaient fini par franchir la porte.

Tout sans exception.

Et ça faisait mal.

 _Tous. Il avait échoué à les protéger._

 _Combien de temps avant le prochain?_

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	8. Livres

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Tranche de vie.

 **Personnage de l'histoire:** Asriel.

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Pour tous.

 **Note:** L'idée de base de l'histoire est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

 **Livres**

* * *

Les livres étaient ses compagnons.

Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire quand il avait terminé ses tâches (le ménage, le jardinage, la cuisine), et étudier un peu. Ses distractions n'étaient pas nombreuses. A part quelques jouets, il n'avait que ça. Des livres restés dans ces lieux, des livres trouvés ici et là, offerts par des monstres étant allés fouiller la décharge.

Les étagères et la bibliothèques qui débordaient. Des piles partout dans la maison.

 _Un rat de bibliothèque_ , aurait dit Chara. Son "frère" n'aimait pas lire, il préférait se promener, regardant les monstres, demandant à propos des âmes, de la magie et de la barrière. Maintenant, Asriel savait pourquoi. _J'aurais du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'aurais du me rendre compte que le plan était mauvais..._ Il ne pouvait plus rien changer à son destin maintenant.

Il n'avait que 13 ans, physiquement et mentalement. Il n'était qu"'un enfant, même s'il avait conscience du temps qui passait, des croix sur le calendrier. Il se distrayait comme il pouvait.

Il avait les monstres des ruines pour parler, il avait une maison à tenir et un jardin à entretenir. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Alors il lisait. Il s'amusait tout seul avec ses jouets. Il lisait encore. Le soir sous sa couette, le jour en prenant ses repas. Il aimait s'allonger à plat ventre pour lire. Sur son lit, dans le fauteuil. sous l'arbre.

Il lisait parfois à voix haute pour ne pas rester dans le silence.

Il avait trouvé des romans longs, aux pages ondulées d'humidité. Des sacs trempés. Des albums court pleins de dessins. Des bandes dessinés comme Chara aimait.

Les humains jetaient vraiment n'importe quoi. Ou c'était des choses perdues qui étaient entraînées là par le courant? Comment autant de chose parvenaient ici au juste? Et depuis peu il avait l'impression de ne plus être le seul à chercher des livres.

Les monstres des ruines, de retour de la cascade, avait parlé d'une lézarde jaune à blouse blanche. Alphys. Apparemment. Mais c'était d'autres livres qui l'intéressait, elle. Il pouvait donc toujours trouver son bonheur.

Il posait les livres humides sur un présentoir et les laissait sécher, ou user d'un feu pour accélérer les choses.

Puis il les rangeait près de son lit et les lisait, s'engouffrant dans ces histoires, la tête pleine de rêves et de scènes qu"il avait lu avec passion.

Parfois il dessinait maladroitement des choses. Il n'était pas doué mais il s'amusait.

Son esprit d'enfant développait ainsi son imagination. Ses rêves. Il apprenait beaucoup grâce à ces livres ramassés au cours des années, trouvés dans la ville abandonnée ou dans la décharge à la cascade.

Un jour, il prit quelques feuilles, de quoi écrire et commença à créer ses propres contes.

 _"Le prince des ruines"_

 _"La légende du mont Ebbot"_

Et bien d'autres.

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	9. Souvenirs d'une Âme Bleue

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Personnage de l'histoire:** Asriel. L'âme de la patience (ici nommé Aëla)

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Pour tous.

 **Note:** L'idée de base de l'histoire est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

Souvenirs d'une âme bleue

* * *

 _Il voulait laisser quelque chose pour les défuntes âmes tombées._

 _Car il doutait que son père ait fait quoique ce soit._

 _Alors il récupéra du bois et des objets à la décharge et fit un "mémorial" pour chacun d'eux. Avec le nom, et la couleur de leur être profond. Il écrivit dans un journal ce dont il se rappelait de ces jeunes vies coupées trop trop._

* * *

Pour Aëla, l'âme de la patience.

Petit cœur bleu. Petit cœur prêt à attendre. Petite âme si calme et prompte à tendre la main aux autres, à les laisser faire le premier pas.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de cette petite fille si jeune, trop jeune. Cette petite âme bleue pleine d'espoir, au sourire lumineux, voulant voir le meilleur en chacun, prêt à parler à chacun. Trop douce et innocente.

Comme lui à l'époque, ayant stupidement cru que personne ne la blesserait. Ayant stupidement pensé que son père ne ferait pas de mal à une enfant si jeune. Plus jeune que lui, plus jeune que Chara. Un petit être que sa mère aurait protégé si farouchement.

Cette petite fille avec son ruban bleu. Cette petite fille albinos, avec ses cheveux blancs, sa peau trop pâle et ses yeux rouge. Qui s'était enfuit de chez elle, rejetée à cause de sa différence, de la couleur de ses pupilles. Sa peau trop fragile qui ne supportait pas le soleil. Ses cheveux couleur de neige, comme son propre pelage.

Et son petit couteau dans la poche de sa salopette

«C'est au cas où un méchant voudrait m'emmener, c'est papa qui me l'a donné» Avait-elle expliqué quand le jeune prince lui avait demandé le pourquoi de cette arme. «Et pour couper des choses si j'ai besoin.»

 _Mais elle ne s'en serait pas servit._

 _Elle était trop gentille, trop douce, trop fragile._

 _Trop innocente._

Et lui, stupidement, avait cru que son père ne blesserait pas une enfant si petite et si jeune.

Sa mort avait été ce qui avait détruit le lien avec son père.

Des mois plus tard, seul dans les ruines, il écrivit une histoire, un petit conte _"La jeune magicienne trop patiente"_

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	10. Souvenirs d'une Âme Violette

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Drama, sous-entendu d'abus

 **Personnage de l'histoire:** Asriel. L'âme de la persévérance (ici nommé Rose)

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Ca monte dans celui-là.

 **Note:** L'idée de base de l'histoire est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

Souvenirs d'une âme violette

* * *

 _Il voulait laisser quelque chose pour les défuntes âmes tombées._

 _Car il doutait que son père ait fait quoique ce soit._

 _Alors il récupéra du bois et des objets à la décharge et fit un "mémorial" pour chacun d'eux. Avec le nom, et la couleur de leur être profond. Il écrivit dans un journal ce dont il se rappelait de ces jeunes vies coupées trop trop._

* * *

Pour Rose, l'âme de la persévérance.

Petite âme violette, nuancée de rosée. Elle n'avait jamais renoncé. Aucun obstacle ne semblait la décourager. Elle voulait toujours croire qu'elle atteindrait ses objectifs.

C'était une petite fille aux boucles châtains, mouchetées de tâches de rousseur, avec des yeux bruns et des grosses lunettes sur le nez. Elle tenait toujours un carnet de dessin et elle gribouillait tout le temps dessus.

Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Sa voix était étrangement éraillée. Des traces, comme de vieilles cicatrices, étaient visibles autour de son cou. Son nez semblait avoir été cassé, dans le temps.

Elle était plus vieille que Aëla, semblait avoir 13 ans. Et son regard brillait d'un lueur la faisant paraître plus âgée.

Quand Asriel lui avait demandé si elle devait retourné quelque part, elle avait gardé le silence, ses yeux reflétant de la douleur. Il s'était demandé si elle était venue ici, comme Chara (une mauvais raison, celle de disparaître?), ou comme Aëla («personne ne m'aimait à cause de mon apparence»).

Il n'avait pas insisté.

Mais il sentait que quelque chose n'était pas net.

Mais elle avait accepté de rester. Après avoir écouté son histoire et ses avertissements. Elle avait parlé d'elle, lui avait dit qu'elle rêvait de devenir artiste ET écrivain.

Pendant 4 mois. Puis les ruines étaient devenues trop petites, ou son "chez elle" lui manquait trop.

Elle était partie pendant la nuit.

Et s'était fait tuée.

Elle était arrivé jusqu'au laboratoire abandonné.

Et un monstre l'avait stoppé.

Asriel avait tristement fait un second bâton sur son journal. Et écrivit un conte _"La petite fille des rêves"_

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	11. Souvenirs d'une Âme Indigo

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Drama.

 **Personnage de l'histoire:** Asriel. L'âme de l'intégrité (nommée ici Anya)

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Pour tous.

 **Note:** L'idée de base de l'histoire est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

 **Souvenirs d'une Âme Indigo**

* * *

 _Il voulait laisser quelque chose pour les défuntes âmes tombées._

 _Car il doutait que son père ait fait quoique ce soit._

 _Alors il récupéra du bois et des objets à la décharge et fit un "mémorial" pour chacun d'eux. Avec le nom, et la couleur de leur être profond. Il écrivit dans un journal ce dont il se rappelait de ces jeunes vies coupées trop trop._

* * *

Pour Anya, l'âme d'Intégrité

Petit cœur indigo, brûlant d'espoir et de respect en ses principes. Le respect de ce qu'elle croyait juste. De ce qu'il fallait faire selon elle.

Elle était blonde, avec de longs cheveux et des yeux bleus, bordés de cils noirs. Elle avait une voix magnifique. Elle était grande. Elle portait un tutu de danse rose et des chaussures de ballet mauves. Elle avait 12 ans.

Elle avait dit que quelqu'un l'avait emmené loin du "théâtre" et qu'elle s'était réveillée dans la grotte.

Elle était tombée après quelque pas, à cause de l'obscurité.

«Mes parents doivent me chercher.»

Asriel lui avait expliqué, les larmes aux yeux. Lui avait parlé de Aëla et de Rose, brutalement tuées.

«Je suis sûre qu'on peut parler avec ton père.

\- On ne peut pas.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il va comprendre, il doit juste souffrir terriblement.» Elle avait sourit «Je vois comment tu es, ton père doit forcement avoir un bon fond!»

 _Elle n'avait pas voulu rester._

 _Elle voulait revoir sa famille._

 _Elle n'avait jamais passé Waterfall._

Le tutu et les chaussures, ramenés par des monstres, trouvèrent leur place devant le petit mémorial à son nom.

«Je suis désolé.» Il pleura devant son échec, son incapacité à protéger ces enfants plus jeunes que lui. A ce qu'aurait dit sa mère.

Et Asriel écrivit un petit conte: " _ **La danseuse des chutes**_ "

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	12. Souvenirs d'une Âme Orange

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Drama,

 **Personnage de l'histoire:** Asriel. L'âme de la bravoure (ici nommé Aaron)

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Ca monte

 **Note:** L'idée de base de l'histoire est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

 **Note 2:** Je sais, je ne respecte pas l'ordre de chute des âmes. Je crois que ça n'a pas d'importance au fond.

* * *

 **Souvenirs d'une âme Orange**

* * *

 _Il voulait laisser quelque chose pour les défuntes âmes tombées._

 _Car il doutait que son père ait fait quoique ce soit._

 _Alors il récupéra du bois et des objets à la décharge et fit un "mémorial" pour chacun d'eux. Avec le nom, et la couleur de leur être profond. Il écrivit dans un journal ce dont il se rappelait de ces jeunes vies coupées trop trop._

* * *

Pour Aaron, l'âme de Bravoure.

Petit cœur orange, brûlant de courage. Ne voulant jamais abandonner ou baisser les bras, prêt à se dresser contre ceux qui s'en prenaient aux faibles.

Fort. Sûr de lui. Déterminé.

Premier garçon tombé, depuis Chara, après son arrivé dans les ruines. Il n'avait pas voulu rester, malgré les avertissements du jeune prince.

"J'ai des petits frères et sœurs à la maison, ils ont besoin de moi"

Il avait des cheveux roux en pic, un bandana vert autour du front, des yeux verts, et des tâches de rousseurs plein la figure.

Il avait des gants de combats. "J'apprend la lutte dans mon club de sport!" Avait-il expliqué en lui montrant "Mais je fais toujours attention de ne pas frapper trop fort! Je ne veux pas blesser! Mais si quelqu'un essaie de faire du mal à ma fratrie...je les défendrais, comme je défendrais ma vie si on essaie de me tuer."

Un enfant proche de l'adolescence. Pensant pouvoir raisonner un adulte comme Asgore. Sérieux, courageux. Bravant sa peur pour tenter de convaincre le roi de le laisser rentrer chez lui. Espérant que le monstre comprendrait.

Il avait traversé tout le royaume, avait même envoyé à Asriel un message via les araignées (payant pour ça) pour lui dire qu'il s'était fait une super amie dans le coin de Chutes.

 **"Je vais convaincre le roi. Si il est comme toi, je suis sure qu'il est capable d'être raisonnable!"**

 _Cela avait été un échec._

 _Il voulait juste revoir sa famille._

 _Et son père lui avait prit ça._

Asriel avait fait des cauchemars, imaginant de petits enfants des deux genres, assis devant une porte, attendant le retour de leur grand frère adoré...qui ne reviendrait jamais.

 _Qu'était-il venu faire ici?_

Asriel n'avait jamais su.

Comme Chara? Voulait-il disparaître? S'était-il perdu?

Était-il juste curieux?

Il ne le saurait jamais maintenant.

Il écrivit, suite à cela, le conte _"Le courage d'un frère"_

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	13. Souvenirs d'une Âme Jaune

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Personnage de l'histoire:** Asriel. L'âme de la justice (ici nommé Luke)

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Ca monte

 **Note:** L'idée de base de l'histoire est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

 **Note 2:** Je sais, je ne respecte pas l'ordre de chute des âmes. Je crois que ça n'a pas d'importance au fond.

* * *

 _ **Souvenirs d'une Âme Jaune**_

* * *

 _Il voulait laisser quelque chose pour les défuntes âmes tombées._

 _Car il doutait que son père ait fait quoique ce soit._

 _Alors il récupéra du bois et des objets à la décharge et fit un "mémorial" pour chacun d'eux. Avec le nom, et la couleur de leur être profond. Il écrivit dans un journal ce dont il se rappelait de ces jeunes vies coupées trop trop._

* * *

 **Pour Luke, l'âme de la justice**

Petit cœur jaune, brûlant de courage et de lutte contre l'injustice. Il voulait faire ce qui était juste.

Il avait des cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseur. Il avait des yeux d'un vert feuillage fascinant. Un château de cowboy était posé sur son crâne. Un habit qui s'appelait «poncho», des bottes de western. Un pantalon blanc. Un sourire arrogant mais timide. Il mâchonnait des brins d'herbe.

«Je cherche quelqu'un.» Avait-il expliqué, regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

«Qui?» le jeune prince avait osé poser la question.» Je vais ici depuis un bout de temps, j'ai vu passé beaucoup de gens.»

 _Tous les humains que j'ai vu passé sont morts._

Luke avait répondu «Quelqu'un qui a disparu il y a quelques années»

Asriel avait gardé le silence, les yeux baissés. il savait mais espérait se tromper.

«Mon grand frère Aaron. Ca fait 10 ans qu'il a disparu. J'étais un bébé d'un an à l'époque et tout le monde m'en parlait. Ma grande sœur pensait qu'il avait fugué. Et mon grand frère refusait de croire qu'il nous avait abandonné.»

Culpabilité.

«On ne peut pas ressortir du mont Ebbot, la barrière stoppe tout le monde, montres et humains.

\- Alors Il vit ici? Dans cet endroit?»

La haine contre son père était monté d'un cran.

Il avait expliqué, il avait supplié. _N'y va pas, tu vas te faire tuer. Comme les autres, comme ton frère, comme Aëla, Rose et Anya._ Il avait pleuré, les gouttes roulant sur sa fourrure blanche.

Il était resté, quelques jours, pour en savoir plus. Puis il avait décidé d'y aller.

«Attend, c'est dangereux!» avait-il Asriel, l'attrapant par la manche.

Luke lui avait montré un pistolet «Ca tire du gros sel, mais ça fait mal quand même!

\- Mais...

\- J'vais voir ton paternel, et lui demander pourquoi il a tué mon grand frère. Si il a le cran de me r'garder dans les yeux! Ou s'il n'est qu'un lâche qui va fuit mon r'gard» Il l'avait regardé «merci d'avoir essayé de le protéger.»

 _Et il était partit_

 _Et il s'était fait tuer._

 _Il avait atteint le roi._

 _Qu'avait ressenti son père ?_

 _Probablement rien, ou il ne l'aurait pas tué._

Asriel posa le mémorial à côté de lui de Aaron.

Et écrivit un nouveau conte « _ **La quête d'un frère.**_ »

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	14. Souvenirs d'une Âme Verte

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Personnage de l'histoire:** Asriel. L'âme de la gentillesse (ici nommé Aiden)

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Ca monte

 **Note:** L'idée de base de l'histoire est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

 **Note 2:** Je sais, je ne respecte pas l'ordre de chute des âmes. Je crois que ça n'a pas d'importance au fond.

* * *

 _ **Souvenirs d'une Âme Verte**_

* * *

 _Il voulait laisser quelque chose pour les défuntes âmes tombées._

 _Car il doutait que son père ait fait quoique ce soit._

 _Alors il récupéra du bois et des objets à la décharge et fit un "mémorial" pour chacun d'eux. Avec le nom, et la couleur de leur être profond. Il écrivit dans un journal ce dont il se rappelait de ces jeunes vies coupées trop trop._

* * *

Pour Aiden, l'âme de la bonté.

Petit coeur vert trop généreux. Toujours prêt à aider, à rendre service. Au sourire lumineux et au regard brillant. Gourmand et joueur, heureux de vivre. Le dernier enfant à être tombé. Il avait des boucles caramels et des yeux de deux couleurs différentes, un vert et un bleu.

Trop gentil, trop bon. Trop confiant. Totalement Sans défense.

Il avait 8 ans. Et était vêtu d'un tablier et avait une poêle à frire dans les mains.

 _«Qu'es-tu venu faire ici?_

 _\- Je suis tombé._

 _\- Mais pourquoi es-tu entré dans cette grotte?_

 _\- il pleuvait et j'avais froid._

 _\- Mais que faisais-tu sur la montagne?_

 _\- Papa m'a dit de l'attendre. J'ai attendu et attendu mais il n'est pas revenu.» Des larmes lui étaient monté aux yeux «Tu penses qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose?»_

Asriel avait eu un goût horrible dans la bouche. Il comprenait.

 **Abandon.**

 **Horrible et cruel abandon.**

Mais il n'avait rien dit et avait expliqué les dangers des lieux.

Il l'avait écouté, il avait accepté de ne pas prendre de risque; et il était resté, quelque temps. Lui avait apprit des recettes. Il était resté un an. Ils s'entendaient bien.

Mais un jour, l'enfant fut trop curieux.

Et Asriel entendit quelque heures plus tard que _«le juge avait tué l'humain dans la forêt de Snowdin»_

Les monstres étaient remplis d'espoir. Six âmes. Ils étaient presque libres.

Asriel brûlait d"une rage profonde désormais. Les monstres en dehors des ruines le dégoûtaient, le révulsaient. Il ne reconnaissait plus son peuple.

Et ce juge...si un jour il grandissait, il lui ferait payer!

En attendant, il fit un mémorial, et écrivit le conte de ami _«La pâtisserie de l'espoir»_

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	15. Souvenirs d'une Âme Rouge (Chara)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Personnage de l'histoire:** Asriel. L'âme de la Détermination (Chara)

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Ca monte et ça redescend selon les chapitres non?

* * *

 _ **Souvenirs d'une Âme Rouge**_

* * *

 _Il voulait laisser quelque chose pour les défuntes âmes tombées._

 _Car il doutait que son père ait fait quoique ce soit._

 _Alors il récupéra du bois et des objets à la décharge et fit un "mémorial" pour chacun d'eux. Avec le nom, et la couleur de leur être profond. Il écrivit dans un journal ce dont il se rappelait de ces jeunes vies coupées trop trop._

* * *

Après une hésitation, il en rajouta une. Dessina un cœur rouge, attacha une rose en papier rouge. Et écrivit.

 _Pour Chara, l'âme de la Détermination_

 _Qui a écouté sa folie plus que sa raison._

 _Petit cœur rouge. Frère de cœur._

 _Tu as écouté ta rancœur._

 _Tu m'as trahi._

 _Tu as tout détruit._

Asriel serra les poings de rage, la gorge serrée. «J'avais confiance en toi. Tu étais mon frère, tu était ma famille, nous étions heureux et tu as tout gâché. Tu as créé cette pagaille en mourant. Je ne sais pas si je te hais ou si je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si je suis triste de t'avoir perdu ou si je te déteste d'avoir provoqué la perte de ma...notre mère et la folie de notre père.»

Les larmes coulèrent. Tombant sur les fleurs, sur la terre.

Un enfant éternel, brisé par le deuil et la solitude, le poids des personnes perdues sur les épaules.

Mais ça n'arriverait plus.

Asriel se promit qu'il détruirait la porte quand le prochain humain chuterait.

Sur la table du salon, un carnet était ouvert et un titre était écrit _"La magie des liens, Sang et coeur"_

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	16. Frisk

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Un peu de Angst et de l'aventure.

 **Personnage de l'histoire:** Asriel. Des Froggits. Frisk

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Attention, mention d'abus.

 **Note:** L'idée de base de l'histoire est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

 **Frisk**

* * *

Ce matin-là, les froggits lui transmirent un message: une jeune humaine était tombée dans les ruines..

 _...et semblait blessée._

Même si le «nid» placé là pour amortir les chutes avait bien fait son travail, elle était quand même blessée et inconsciente. Elle était vivante cependant, et sa tête n'avait pas été abîmée dans la chute.

«Enfin elle a une bosse quand même. Mais ça doit venir d'avant la chute! Le sang semble séché!»

Il avait courut, suivit des des monstres portant une civière. Arrivé dans la salle du trou, il s'était précipité vers les matelas. Où deux monstres, des froggits, attendaient avec impatience que leur prince arrive.

L'humain était petit. Une fille apparemment. ( _Chara lui avait expliqué la différence. Et il avait croisé assez d'enfants des deux genres, même si c'était seulement 3 filles et 4 garçons, pour savoir faire la différence)_. Ses blessures ne semblaient pas si grave pour la chute qu'elle avait faite. Une grosse bosse à la tête, la cheville foulée, l'épaule démise et le bras cassé. Ca aurait pu être pire. Il leva les yeux vers le trou, où la lumière passait à peine.

Ses oreilles remuèrent sous le bruit du vent. De la pluie. Et un craquement. Il y avait un orage dehors, assez violent d'ailleurs.

« _Les orages sont plus bruyants et violents en montagne_.» Avait dit Aiden « _Compte les secondes entre l'éclair et le coup de tonnerre pour savoir la distance. Si ça craque immédiatement, c'est qu'il est au dessus._ » Il ne voyait pas les éclairs. Juste des flashs ( _était-ce ça les éclairs?_ ), suivit instantanément par un fracas qui lui hérissait les poils.

«D'accord l'orage doit être juste au dessus du mont.»

Il cligna des yeux.

«Le trou est proche du sommet.»

Et croisa les bras.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là par un temps pareil?» Il regarda les autres monstres «Elle a peut-être été surprise par la tempête, s'est cognée et est tombée?»

Un froggit signala «Il semble y avoir une tempête depuis plusieurs heures! Elle ne peut pas avoir été surprise pendant une promenade dans la montagne.

\- Les humains ont des légendes qui parlent de malédictions du mont.

\- Et puis 7 enfants ont disparu quand même.»

Le premier froggit fronça les sourcils «Oui mais on ne sait pas combien de temps à passer depuis...» il hésita puis termina, détournant le regard pour ne pas croiser celui de son prince «...Aiden. Si ça fait longtemps, peut-être que la peur est retombée?»

 _Il avait voulu parler du premier humain tombé._

 _Chara._

 _Ils n'avaient aucune notion du temps pour les humains ici._

 _Ils savaient juste que 10 ans s'étaient écoulés entre Aaron et Luke, c'est tout._

 _Mais en tout? Impossible à savoir._

Asriel hocha la tête «D'accord. Ramenons là à la maison»

Il eut du mal à la bouger et à l'emmener jusqu'à la maison. Il avait du demander à des monstres de l'aider, ceux-ci avaient bien senti le vent en amenant la civière. Il le laissèrent seul quand elle fut installée dans la chambre de ses parents, où le lit était plus confortable et plus grand.

 _C'était mieux pour une blessée._

Il l'avait soigné, maladroitement. Avec des bandages, avec sa magie pour réduire les fractures.

Il espérait que la fille ne s'était pas blessée trop sévèrement à la tête. Ce n'était qu'une bosse oui mais les humains tombés lui avaient dit, pour certain, que le crâne des humains était fragile. Et qu'une coup violent pouvait avoir de terribles conséquences, voir pouvait tuer.

 _Elle avait l'air bien cependant, son pouls était normal, sa respiration aussi._

Sa magie soigna la bosse sans problème et il ne sentit aucun problème grave. Soupirant de soulagement, il s'assit soigneusement sur une chaise à côté du lit.

Elle avait un sac à dos. Curieux, il l'ouvrit. Il y avait une peluche en forme de... ''chien?'' un peu usée, un paquet de biscuits non entamé, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Il trouva aussi un carnet vierge avec un stylo, et quatre livres. Et un pull de rechange par dessus.

 _Curieux._

 _Faisait-elle...une randonnée? Non pas avec ces objets. Pas avec l'orage qu'il y avait dehors, orage qui durait depuis un bon moment, selon les froggits de la pièce. Ca pleuvait et ça tonnait depuis des heures. Elle était donc venue là malgré le temps? Que faisait-elle dans la montagne? Avait-elle fugué de chez elle? Voulait-elle disparaître, après avoir écouter les légendes?_

 _Comme Chara, comme les six âmes tombées avant elle? Ou était-elle comme Rose? Comme Anya? Comme Aiden? Abandonnée ou jetée ici comme un déchet? Ou enlevée et jetée ici?_

Il avait remarqué certains bleus étranges sur sa peau. Autour des poignets surtout (dont un en forme de main). Et une marque sur le visage aussi.

 _Chara en avant aussi des comme ça._

 _Sur ses bras, ses hanches, son cou et même d'étranges rayures sur son dos._

 _Ca avait l'air d'avoir été douloureux._

 _Mais Chara ne voulait pas parler de son passé. Jamais._

 _Chara ne pleurait jamais, ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses._

 _Asriel lui avait parfois demandé si il manquait à quelqu'un ''dehors?'' et son frère avait rit, si froidement et placidement que le cœur du jeune prince s'était glacé d'une étrange peur. Un éclat de mépris avait brillé dans les pupilles rougeâtres. Et son frère avait dit, d'un ton horriblement plat «C'est une bonne blague Azzie.» Et il avait écarté le sujet d'un geste sec de la main. Comme si cela n'avait aucune importance._

Assit sur la chaise, à regarder la petite dormir. Il se demanda...qu'allait-elle devenir? Allait-elle l'écouter?

Il ouvrit le petit carnet. «Frisk. 10 ans»

C'était son nom. Son âge.

 _Plus vieille qu'Aiden et Aëla, plus jeune que Luke, Rose, Anya et Aaron._

Et si petite, semblant si fragile.

Cette fois son père ne poserait pas une patte sur cet humain.

«Je te protégerais.»

 _Devait-il détruire la porte maintenant?_

 _Quitte à se mettre tout son peuple à dos._

 _Il sacrifierait la liberté des monstres pour la vie de Frisk._

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	17. Interlude I: Qui Juge le Juge?

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Personnage de l'histoire: Mention de l** 'âme de la gentillesse (ici nommé Aiden). Burgerpants, un petit dragon, un certain lapin bleu (fan de glaces). Sans. Papyrus.

 **Paring(s):** Aucun

 **Rating** : Assez violent comme chapitre: mention de mort, violence verbale.

 **Note:** Vous vous souvenez du chapitre " **Souvenirs d'une Âme Verte"?** Il est dit que Aiden a été tué par le "juge" dans la forêt de Snowdin.

 **Note 2** : Et je sais que je ne respecte par le lieu de mort des âmes ( _apparemment l'âme verte est allé jusqu'au-delà du laboratoire et c'est plus probablement l'âme orange -bravoure- qui est mort(e) à Snowdin_ ) mais c'est une AU donc les choses sont légèrement différentes.

 **Note 3:** Le petit dragon est un OC, ce n'est pas MK/Fafnir.

* * *

 **Interlude I**

 **Qui juge le Juge?**

* * *

Sans revint à Snowdin, mains dans les poches. La culpabilité à peine présente derrière la certitude d'avoir agit pour le plus grand bien. C'était pour les monstres, pour les libérer, pour qu'ils vivent à la surface. _Comme ils le méritaient, et si les humains tentaient de les en empêcher, et bien tant pis pour eux._ Pour que son frère voit la lumière du soleil, qu'il puisse admirer les étoiles et la lune dans le ciel. Comme il le méritait tellement. Pour qu'il soit heureux.

 _Ca en valait la peine._

Le remord ne pesait pas lourds, comparé à l'idée de voir son frère heureux, libre à l'extérieur, la joie se reflétant sur son visage réchauffé par le soleil.

 _Oui ça en valait la peine._

Il stoppa soudain quand trois petites formes lui barrèrent le chemin: Les trois enfants avec qui "l'humain" jouait avant qu'il ne prenne son âme. Les témoins de l'attaque, de la mort du garçon.

Il se rappelait le sang sur ses doigts et ses vêtements, la petite âme verte dans ses mains. Les yeux écarquillés des deux enfants. Non pas de peur, mais d'horreur, des larmes coulant sur leurs joues. Le hurlement qu'ils avaient poussé avant qu'ils ne fuient vers le village de Snowdin en appelant leurs parents. Sans doute pour leurs raconter ça.

Maintenant ils le fixaient, du dégoût brillant dans les trois paires yeux Un mépris si glacial irradiait de celui aux apparences de dragon, aux écailles vertes et bleues...son âme pulsant d'une rage profonde que tous ceux disant que _"l'âme d'un monstre est pleine d'amour et de compassion_ " devraient réécrire leur texte en sentant ça.

Celui aux apparences de chat, à la fourrure caramel clair, avait le poil hérissé et les oreilles aplatis sur la tête. Sur la défensive. Comme face à un danger. Celui aux allures de lapin bleu avait les bras croisés, le jaugeant comme s'il examinait une créature particulièrement répugnante.

En gros, ces trois petits ressentaient tous la même chose à son égard.

 _ **Colère.**_

 _ **Dégoût.**_

 _ **Mépris.**_

Trois regards qui jugeaient le juge.

Mais ce n'était que des enfants, ils ne comprenaient pas, ils ne comprenaient pas que c'était pour le bien de la communauté, de leur peuple. Pour leur bien. Pour les libérer. Qu'était-ce que la vie d'un humain (si courte) comparée à une longue vie sous le soleil?

 _Sacrifier 7 âmes pour ça._

 _7 Âmes pour sauver tout un peuple._

 _Cela en valait la peine._

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ça. Ils étaient trop petits, trop insouciant, trop épris de justice. Pour eux la guerre remontaient à si loin. Bien avant qu'ils ne viennent au monde. Et peut-être que leurs parents n'étaient pas si anti-humains que ça. Il voyait la valeur d'une vie avant l'avenir de leur peuple.

«Assassin.» siffla le lapin à la fourrure bleu.

Le chat au poil caramel nuancé d'orange lui décocha un regard narquois. «pas trop fatigué d'avoir tué un gamin qui ne s'est même pas défendu? Qui était à peine plus petit que moi?

\- Enfin BurgerPants, ça devait être _**épuisant**_. Un petit humain qui ne s'est même pas battu pour protéger sa vie, c'était une véritable épreuve de force, il va avoir besoin de trois mois de sommeil pour s'en remettre.» Répliqua son compagnon aux longues oreilles, décochant un regard méprisant au squelette «Faudra que je demande à maman pourquoi il y a un tueur d'enfant à Snowdin. une des villes de l'underground où il y a le plus de jeunes monstres soit dit en passant.»

Sans serra les poings. «Gardez cela pour vous.

\- Sinon quoi tu vas nous tuer? T'as pas la grosse tête? Tu crois que mes parents vont laisser passer ça? Ma famille est l'une des plus grande communautés de Snowdin. Tu me touche, tu passes le reste de ta vie en taule.

\- Droguer au love le semble penser qu'on a PAS déjà tout dis à nos parents.» ricana le félin, mâchouillant un brin d'herbe qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

Le jeune dragon eut un rictus crocodilien «Surrree, essaie, C'est pas comme si mon père était à deux pas, en train d'enterrer l'humain. Et c'est pas comme si il pouvait entendre ce qu'on dit hein? Mais va y, essaie d'utiliser la force!

\- Mettre les dragons à cran? Ce serait stupide.» Ricana le chat «Le roi serait ravi qu'on est une nouvelle fissure entre dragons et les autres monstres, comme si il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça.

\- Ca c'est plutôt bien fini la dernière fois non? A peine 200 morts. Heureusement que on était surpeuplé à l'époque, pas comme maintenant.

\- Ouais donc oui, ça serait tellement stupide...

\- Plus que de tuer un enfant comme nous? A l'âme verte, gonflée de bonté?»

Sans les ignora et les passa. Le lapin bleu, le chat jaune et le dragon bicolore comprendraient quand ils seraient grands. Il ne vit pas leur rictus. Le même pour les trois.

Les monstres semblaient à cran dans le village. Snowdin avait toujours été plutôt pro-humains. Même si la garde royale y vivait. Il le voyait dans le regard des habitants. Dans la façon qu'ils avaient de cacher leurs enfants derrière eux. Dans le silence de mort tombé alors qu'il passait.

 _Ce village était trop pro-humain, pas étonnant que tous les précédents humains soient passés._

Quand il rentra chez lui, personne. Papyrus n'était visiblement pas rentré. il eut un moment de surprise. _Où était-il_? A une telle heure, il aurait du être là. En train de cuisiner, un tablier accroché par dessus son armure. Mais la maison était froide et silencieuse. Vide. Sans remarqua la porte de la chambre de son frère, ouverte. Sa seconde couverture, rouge (sa préféré, car elle était toute douce), avait disparu. On aurait dit que son cadet était partit précipitamment.

 _Où était-il?_

Il pensa partir en courant, à sa recherche mais le souvenir des regards des habitants, de la majeur partie d'entre eux en tout cas, lui revint. Personne n'allait lui répondre.

 _Et Papyrus était peut-être allé voir Undyne?_

 _Qui sait?_

 _Il oubliait parfois de le prévenir dans ces moments-là._

Papyrus ne revint que deux heures plus tard, des traces oranges sur les joues. Il avait pleuré. Et semblait bouleversé.

«Pap, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?» Il s'approcha, sentant son âme se tordre devant le chagrin de son petit frère. «Qui...qui t'a blessé?

\- ...»

Il allait leurs faire payer, il allait...ils allaient le regretter. Ceux qui faisaient souffrir Papyrus devaient le payer!

Le plus grand relâcha ce qu'il tenait (une pelle) et siffla «Toi.

\- Q..quoi?

\- Des parents sont venu tout à l'heure, leurs enfants étaient en larmes. Ils ont dit que tu avais tué un petit garçon humain sous leurs yeux. Alors que le petit pleurait en disant qu'il ne voulait faire aucun mal aux monstres. Les enfants étaient hystériques. Ils pleuraient que tu avais tué leur ami Aiden.»

Sans remarqua enfin la pelle «Tu étais...

\- ...en train de lui faire une sépulture décente avec le père de l'un des petits oui. Ce pauvre enfant le mérite, et ses amis viennent de poser des fleurs sur sa tombe.» Il se dégagea des mains de son aîné «Je vais faire ma valise.

\- Papyrus.

\- J'ai loué une maison à Waterfall. Un gentil fantôme m'a donné un tuyau. En échange, je devrais l'aider à gérer son élevage d'escargots.» il ouvrit son placard et sortit une valise, la posant sur le lit et jetant des choses diverses, en vrac, dedans. «Je pars ce soir.

\- Papyrus...Attends, laisse moi t'expliquer.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre sous le même toit qu'un tueur d'enfant.» Cria le jeune squelette dans un sanglot. «Il était tellement petit. Si petit. En quoi était-il une menace?

C'est pour notre peuple. Nous avons besoin de sept âmes humaines pour briser la barrière.

\- Donc d'assassiner sept enfants?» La voix de Papyrus était devenue à la fois triste et froide. «Je pensais que les monstres étaient meilleurs que ça.» Une larmes roula sur sa joue «que TU étais meilleur que ça.

\- C'est pour toi que j'ai fais ça. Pour que tu puisse vivre sous le soleil, voir le monde.

\- Je préfère vivre dans des cavernes pour toujours plutôt que verser le sang d'innocents pour être libre.»

Il termina sa valise. La referma. «Laisses moi seul quelque temps.»

 **Silence**

«Tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester à Snowdin, ils ne te font plus confiance de toute façon.»

Il partit.

La porte claqua.

* * *

 **Fin du premier Interlude**

* * *

 _1)! Contrairement à ce pense Azzie, tous les monstres ne sont pas okay avec "ça"_

 _2) Je sais que Papyrus réagit un peu...violemment, mais il est terriblement choqué que son frère ait assassiné un enfant, humain ou pas. Je pense que ce n'est pas OOC qu'il veuille prendre un peu de distance quelques temps._

 _3) Et oui j'aime faire de Snowdin un bastion pro-humain._


	18. Interlude II: Le Royaume Sans Prince

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Personnage de l'histoire: Mention de l** 'âme de la bravoure (Aaron) et de l'intégrité (Anya). Mention d'Undyne, de Toriel et d'Asriel. Asgore et Gerson.

 **Paring(s):** Aucun

 **Rating** : Assez violent comme chapitre: mention de mort, violence verbale.

 **Note:** Si on s'accorde aux précédents chapitres. Anya, l'âme Indigo, la fille en tutu, est morte à Waterfall. Et si on relit le chapitre sur l'âme de la Bravoure, il n'est pas fait mention du lieu où il meurt mais c'est sous-entendu qu'il a traversé tout le monde souterrain. Donc Asgore l'a tué.

 **Note 2** : Et je sais que je ne respecte par le lieu de mort des âmes ( _apparemment l'âme verte est allé jusqu'au-delà du laboratoire et c'est plus probablement l'âme orange -bravoure- qui est mort(e) à Snowdin_ ) mais c'est une AU donc les choses sont légèrement différentes.

 **Note 3:** J'estime le monde souterrain assez grand. C'est pas parce qu'on le fait en quelques heures dans le jeu qu'il est petit "en vrai"

* * *

 **Interlude II**

 **Le Royaume Sans Prince**

* * *

Le château était vide, trop vide. Trop silencieux. Trop triste. Trop froid. Dénué de la joie qui l'habitait jadis. Seuls les peintures et les souvenirs (désormais détenus par peu de personnes) témoignaient d'une époque heureuse et inconsciente.

 _D'une époque où tout était parfait ou presque._

 _Où le roi souriait sans cesse._

 _Où le roi, sa femme et ses enfants se montraient presque chaque jours._

 _Une époque bénie maintenant lointaine._

Les couloirs qui résonnaient autrefois de rires et de bruits de course étaient désormais silencieux. Les monstres qui venaient gardaient un silence respectueux, personne n'osant briser le silence des lieux, comme si quelque chose pesait sur cet endroit.

La joie qui régnait sur la demeure royale, semblait s'être dissipée, comme si un brouillard avait caché la lumière.

* * *

Le roi souriait toujours, il plaisantait avec les gens, prenait le thé avec des proches, agissait toujours comme un Père Noël ou comme un jardinier passionné.

Il avait toujours le temps de sourire ou de discuter avec les gens venant le voir. Mais quelque chose manquait. Cet éclat dans ses yeux, son rire tonitruant. Un bonheur qui avait été craquelé par les événements. La disparition de la reine, la mort de son fils adoptif, l'humain Chara, et enfin la fugue du prince.

 _Qui n'avait plus été vu depuis des décennies._

 _Suite à une friction dès plus violente avec son père._

Certains se rappelaient encore des cris qui avaient éclatés dans le château. Le fils du roi, Asriel, avait tempêté et crié contre son père, sa magie crépitant d'une rage incroyable, son âme hurlant de trahison et de douleur.

Et il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Quand le roi, deux jours plus tard, s'inquiétant que son fils refusait de manger ou de boire, avait fait forcé la porte, il avait eu une horrible surprise. La pièce était vide. Des vêtements, les photographies, des jouets, des livres, certains objets que la reine ou ses fils aimaient avaient disparu aussi.

 _Aucune lettre._

 _Aucun message._

Le roi était resté seul dans son château avec la petite âme bleue. _Un petit cœur terré dans un tube en verre, des ondes de peur crépitant autour de lui. Une âme humaine. Le premier pas vers la liberté._

 _Qui lui avait coûté son fils._

Asriel. Trop bon, trop droit, trop honnête. Qui lui ressemblait bien trop au même âge: une âme éprise de justice qui refusait de croire que tuer était la solution. Un esprit trop rêveur et optimiste. Qui croyait que les humains n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Qui préférait l'enfermement à sept meurtres. Ou même à un seul, puisqu'une suffisait à passer la barrière, était assez pour lui permettre d'aller en chercher d'autres.

Mais il avait vu que Toriel n'avait rien pu faire. Certes elle ne s'était pas battue. Elle était retournée vers le monde souterrain, refusant l'affrontement. Lui se serait battu, oui. Mais combien de temps aurait-il tenu? _Et le clan des légendes, le clan des gardiens du mont Ebbot. Ces combattants descendants des créateurs de la barrière...seraient-ils intervenus contre lui? Étaient-ils intervenus contre sa femme ? Et surtout, étaient-ils toujours là_? Il ne savait pas et avait préféré attendre que d'autres âmes tombent. Pour mieux planifier les choses.

Chaque semaine, il faisait venir un membre de la garde royale. Et chaque semaine, plein d'espoir il demandait. «Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles?

\- Toujours pas votre altesse. Le prince est introuvable.»

* * *

Au début, l'espoir était resté. D'abord celui que promettait le roi: la liberté. La chance de voir le soleil un jour. Quitte à commencer une guerre contre l'humanité pour gagner leur place dans le monde.

Mais aussi l'espoir que leur prince revienne. Mais les années avaient passé. Et Asriel n'était pas revenu. Jamais. Aucune trace de lui n'avait jamais été retrouvée. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché partout. Certains monstres niaient (probablement?) l'avoir vu et d'autres donnaient de mauvaises informations.

Des zones n'avaient (plus) jamais été explorées comme les ruines dont la porte était désormais toujours fermée. Ou certaines villes ou villages où les monstres restaient à l'écart du royaume, ou encore des communautés qui s'étaient réfugiées dans les hauteurs, suite à des frictions ou des disputes avec le pouvoir.

Asgore ne pouvait leur ordonner de coopérer. Il ne voulait pas briser un équilibre. Les dragons étaient trop indépendants. Si il les mettait en colère, ils seraient capable de prendre partie pour les humains tombés.

 _Après tout, peut-être l'avaient-il déjà fait?_

Leurs villages étaient en hauteur, parfois inaccessible sans ailes, ou sans passer par un chemin étroitement gardé.

Aucun membre de la garde royale n'avaient pu approcher ces communautés qui s'étaient mise à l'écart d'elles-mêmes. Malgré un reste de méfiance des monstres envers eux ( _après tout certains de leurs ancêtres dragons avaient aidé les humains à les enfermer. Comment pouvait-on leurs faire confiance_?) qui s'était pourtant dissipé après plusieurs siècles, ces familles restaient à l'écart.

* * *

D'autres humains tombèrent. Certaines monstres reprirent espoir. D'autres se fermèrent, l'espoir mourront en eux en voyant les mains blanches de leur roi se tâcher de sang. Comment espérer une vie heureuse à la surface quand le roi faisait miroiter une guerre? Comment se réjouir quand le roi prévoyait un massacre une fois la barrière tombée?

Quand l'âme de la bravoure, la quatrième âme à tomber depuis la mort de Toriel et Chara, mourut...Undyne disparut pendant des semaines. Personne ne la trouva. Et on chercha pourtant partout. Vraiment partout. Des plus sombres recoins du dépotoir à chaque cabane dans la forêt de Snowdin.

 **Rien**

Gerson hurla contre le roi, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant (« _tuer cet humain devant cette enfant, n'avez-vous donc aucune pitié, aucune morale_?»). Il avait vu passer sa fille de cœur devant son magasin, les larmes aux yeux et du sang sur les écailles.

Et puis elle s'était volatilisée.

Personne ne sut où était partie la jeune combattante. Mais elle revint, des semaines après. Et reprit l'entraînement. Avec Gerson. Avec des membres de la garde royale. Mais elle ne retourna plus s'entraîner au palais royale. Sauf exception. Et elle ne regarda plus jamais son roi de la même façon.

Asgore avait le cœur serré en songeant qu'elle le fixait...

 _...comme un criminel._

 _Un tueur._

Le méchant dans les histoires qu'elle aimait tant. Il était l'antagoniste.

« _Tant que les monstres croiront que les humains sont mauvais et cruels, la nécessité de les tuer ne leurs causera aucune culpabilité. Ils faut donc que les monstres continuent à avoir peur des humains, n'est-ce pas?_ » C'est ce que disait Gaster. « _Si ils voient que les humains éprouvent eux aussi compassion, amour et espoir, ils se sentiront horribles à l'idée de les tuer. Surtout si ce sont des enfants_. _Et c'est ce qui s'est passé ici hein? Undyne a voyagé deux jours avec ce gamin, et elle s'y est attachée, et tu l'as assassiné devant ses yeux, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal._ »

Son vieil ami avait raison. Tellement raison. Combien de monstres perdraient espoir si ils savaient la vérité?

 _Si ils savaient que les humains …_

Lâchement, il avait espéré que Asriel soit le seul. Le seul à prendre partit, à refuser le plan. Car son fils seul ne pouvait pas s'opposer à l'espoir de tout un peuple. Il avait espéré si fort. Et voilà qu'Undyne, la petite Undyne qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il avait vu cachée si souvent derrière son vieil ami Gerson, le regardait de la même façon que son fils.

Le sol de la salle du trône tâché de sang. Le corps (plus grand que celui de Chara, de l'âme bleue, violette ou indigo) étendu sur le sol.

Sa propre main se refermant sur la petite âme orange.

Le cri d'Undyne. Un hurlement de peur et d'horreur. Elle s'était précipitée vers le jeune humain, l'avait touché en criant son nom, puis l'avait regardé. Un regard qui avait coulé net le roi au sol, qui lui avait fait ravalé ses paroles. Elle avait attrapé le bandeau orange et avait fuit avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Dès le soir, il était allé aux chutes. Gerson l'avait accueilli, l'œil noir. Il savait, forcement. « _Elle s'est enfuit. Elle a peur de toi.»_

Elle était revenue. Contrairement à Asriel. Elle avait le bandeau attaché autour de son bras. Mais elle ne le regarda plus jamais de la même façon.

La tortue lui lança un coup d'oeil «Franchement qu'est-ce que tu pensais? Les enfants sont loin d'être stupides. Quelques heures de jeu avec un petit humain et ils savent à quel point ils sont pareils. Aux yeux de Undyne, tu es un tueur d'enfant.»

Dans les yeux de la tortue passèrent l'ombre d'une petite fille en tutu, et sa voix si claire quand elle chantait près de la grande boîte à musique, des monstres dansant autour d'elle, riant et s'amusant.

«Ton peuple n'est pas idiot. Les enfants ne le sont **pas**.»

 _Un hurlement résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Il se souvenait de la jolie sirène venant pleurer chez lui, disant que son amie était morte. Des Temnies qui restaient étalés au sol, déprimés. Disant qu'ils avaient essayé de la soigner. Illusoire puisqu'elle n'avait plus son âme._

«Un jour, il en aura assez. Un jour ceux qui en ont assez vont faire entendre leur voix»

Asgore refusa de l'écouter.

Il avait tout perdu. Ne restait que l'espoir de son peuple.

Il ne pouvait pas créée une guerre civile dans son propre royaume.

Asriel n'allait pas se dresser contre lui. Ou qu'il soit.

Non?

* * *

 **Fin du Second Interlude**

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN**

* * *

 **1) Contrairement à ce pense Azzie, tous les monstres ne sont pas okay avec "ça"**

Je pense que Asgore a de bonnes raisons de s'en faire.

Asriel est très pacifiste pour le moment...

...Maaiiissss...

...Qui sait?

 **2) Ceux qui pensent que Undyne a réagit de façon OOC.**

Je répond que ici elle est une petite fille. Elle a lu beaucoup d'histoire de héros et tout ça. Asgore était son héros, vraiment et elle voyait les humains comme d'horribles criminels.

Sauf qu'elle a rencontré Aaron.

Au début elle a décidé de l'amener à Asgore, mais ils ont sympathisé sur la route (comme Frisk et MK dans le jeu oui)

Undyne était encore jeune, elle a vu que ce n'était qu'un enfant qui avait une famille, qui voulait rentrer chez lui parce que ses petits frères et petites soeurs avaient besoin de lui.

Bref que ce n'était pas un "méchant".

Et dans son innocence, elle a pensé qu'Asgore, en héros qu'il était, n'allait pas tuer un "gentil".

Et elle a été traumatisée.

Je ne pense pas sa réaction exagérée. Elle est une enfant qui a vu son idole tuer son ami de sang-froid. Sans compter que Aaron était un pacifiste malgré ses gants de combats. il a juste parlé à Asgore et a refusé de se battre.

Et je pense que ça a suffit à changer son esprit envers les humains et le roi: Après tout si Aaron, l'âme orange, était un enfant...Les autres doivent en être aussi, non?

Croyez moi, même si elle est dans la garde royale, elle n'a JAMAIS oublié Aaron.

 **3) Qui a tué Anya?**

Hem...Asgore, probablement.

Ou un membre de la garde royale dans la zones des chutes?


	19. Annexe I: Explications

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Note:** Annexe Explicative

* * *

 **1) Peut-on en savoir plus sur les âmes?**

\- Chara est tombé à l'âge de 7 ans et est mort à l'âge de 11 ans. Il est resté 4 ans dans le monde souterrain. Il n'avait pas de famille. Il était l'un des descendants des sorciers ayant scellé les monstres mais ne pouvait pas faire de magie. Il était plein de détermination. Mais ne pouvait pas "Reset" ou "Charger" ou "Sauvegarder". Il est mort par empoisonné aux boutons d'or. Et Toriel a absorbé son âme avant que Asriel puisse le faire. La fusion est morte hors de la barrière.

\- Aëla, l'âme de la Patience, est tombée quelques mois, ou environ 2 ans, après la mort de Chara. Asriel n'avait pas grandit depuis, pas parce qu'il avait déjà coupé le lien avec son père mais parce qu'il était si malheureux et traumatisé que sa magie avait stoppé sa croissance. Aëla avait 6 ans. C'était une petite fille albinos (cheveux blanc, yeux rouges). Elle a juste eut le temps de traverser le monde souterrain avant de mourir, Asriel l'a aidé à franchir certaines zones, donc elle a survécu moins d'une semaine. Elle est tombée après s'être réfugié sur le mont, après des brimades à cause de son apparence.

\- Rose, l'âme de la persévérance avait 13 ans. Elle était châtain avec des yeux bruns et plein de tâches de rousseurs. Elle est tombé 12 ans après Aëla. Et n'est restée vivante que 10 jours après avoir quitté les ruines où elle est restée 4 mois. Elle s'était enfuit de chez elle pour "disparaître", ayant lu les légendes du mont Ebbot. Elle avait subit des violences terribles chez elle. Certains indices semblent avoir fait Asriel se dire qu'elle avait plus ou moins été "étranglée" par quelqu'un.

\- Anya, l'âme de l'intégrité, semble avoir été enlevée avant une compétition de danse. Probablement le parent d'un ou d'une rival(e). Celui-ci l'a laissé dans les ruines et, à cause de l'obscurité, elle n'a pas vu cette fichue racine. Elle avait 12 ans. Blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle aimait la danse et le chant. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, elle n'est pas resté dans les ruines. Cependant elle est restée un mois à Waterfall, chez Gerson. Avant d'être tuée soit par Asgore, soit par le capitaine de la garde royale de l'époque.

\- Aaron, l'âme de la bravoure. Il avait des cheveux roux coiffés en pic et des yeux verts, des tâches de rousseurs plein le visage et un bandana vert. Il avait 11 ans. Il voulait absolument rentrer chez lui. Son père était en prison, sa mère était malade et dépressive et il était responsable de ses petits frères et sœurs. Surtout d'une de ses sœurs qui était à l'hôpital et qui avait besoin d'une greffe de moelle osseuse ( _de sa part puisqu'ils étaient compatibles_ ) et de son petit frère qui n'avait qu'un an. Il a refusé de rester avec Asriel. Il a traversé le monde souterrain aussi vite qu'il a pu. Arrivé aux chutes, il s'est perdu et a rencontré Undyne. Celle-ci pensait l'amener au roi mais ils sont devenus de vrais amis durant les jours qui ont précédé la mort de Aaron. Il a survécu une dizaine de jours, peut-être douze, environ.

\- Luke, l'âme de la justice, est tombé 10 ans après Aaron, son grand frère. Il n'était qu'un bébé de 1 an quand son aîné a disparu. Sa famille a été détruite à cause de ça. Sa soeur est morte car seul Aaron était compatible avec elle pour un don de moelle osseuse. Les policiers ont classé l'affaire deux ans après la disparition d'Aaron. Luke, quand il a eu 11 ans (âge qu'avait son frère quand il a disparu) a décidé de chercher des réponses. Il a entendu que son frère se réfugiait sur le mont quand il était bouleversé. Le gamin y ait allé, s'est perdu et quand la nuit est tombé il n'a pas vu la racine. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, excepté que ses cheveux était plus rouge que roux, plus longs et bouclés. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi verts. Luke est resté deux mois dans les ruines puis à traversé le monde souterrain jusqu'à Asgore, en prenant son temps pour rassembler un maximum d'information. En tout, il s'est écoulé 6 mois entre sa chute et sa mort. _Tristement, leur famille s'est dispersée à la surface. Même s'ils revenaient tous les deux à la vie, ils n'auraient plus personne qui les attend._

\- Aiden, l'âme de la gentillesse, est celui qui est resté le plus longtemps avec Asriel. Il avait 8 ans quand il est tombé. Ses cheveux étaient caramels et ses yeux vairons (un vert et un bleu). D'après ses dires, son père l'a amené dans la montagne et lui a dit de l'attendre. Trop bon et trop gentil, Aiden n'a pas compris qu'il avait été abandonné. Quand un orage a éclaté, il s'est réfugié dans une grotte, a trébuché et est tombé. Il a vécu dans les ruines pendant 14 mois. Un jour il a été curieux et est sortit dans la forêt. Il a rencontré Burgerpants, Nice Cream Guy et Fafnir et est devenu ami avec eux. Ils sont restés ensemble pendant 2 ou 3 jours avant que Sans ne tue l'enfant.

\- Frisk...je ne vais rien spoiler hein?

* * *

 **2) Combien de temps s'est écoulé entre la chute de Chara et celle de Frisk? A quelle fréquence les enfants sont tombés?**

Chara est tombé 100 ans avant la chute de Frisk. Il est resté 4 ans dans le monde souterrain avant de mourir.

Aëla est tombée 94 ans avant Frisk, soit 6 ans après Chara, et deux ans après le drame.

Rose est tombée 70 ans avant Frisk, soit 30 ans après Chara.

Anya est tombée 40 ans avant Frisk, soit 60 ans après Chara.

Aaron est tombé 22 ans avant Frisk, soit 78 ans après Chara.

Luke est tombé 12 ans avant Frisk, soit 88 ans après Chara. Et dix ans après son grand frère Aaron.

Aiden est tombé 11 ans avant Frisk, soit 89 ans après Chara. Et un an après Luke.

Frisk tombe 10 ans après la mort de Aiden, soit 100 ans, jour pour jour, après Chara.

Luke et Aiden auraient pu se connaître. Et les autorités de la ville de Ebbot ont du angoisser à mort.

 _Sérieux toutes ces disparitions._

* * *

 **3) Qui a tué chaque enfant?**

Chara est mort empoisonné.

Aëla a été tuée par Asgore.

Rose a été tuée par un monstre près du vieux laboratoire de Gaster, ce n'est pas clair en tout cas. Ce n'était pas Mettaton cependant. (Alphys n'était même pas encore née).

Anya a été tuée soit par Asgore, soit par le capitaine de la garde royale de l'époque. Le second cas est plus probable cependant.

Aaron a été tué par Asgore

Luke a été tué par Asgore

Aiden a été tué par Sans.

* * *

 **4) Les enfants (à part Chara) ont sympathises avec des monstres, outre Asriel?**

 **Oui.**

Sauf Aëla qui n'a pas vraiment eu de liens avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Asriel (pas eu le temps).

Rose a sympathisé avec...certains monstres. Elle a mit quatre mois à arriver au "labo", elle a forcément rencontré du monde. Disons qu'un certain fantôme rose et un certain fantôme bleu pourraient l'avoir aidé.

Anya s'est liée d'amitié avec Gerson, un Aaron, des Temnies et surtout une Shyren, Blooky et Mettatton.

Aaron s'est lié avec Undyne qui était une enfant à l'époque. Elle a été traumatisée par sa mort.

Luke a sympathisé avec...certains monstres avec qui est resté quelques temps. Je n'en dis pas plus. Disons que "quelqu'un", en particulier, qui connaissait son frère l'a trouvé. Si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire. Et il a rencontré Alphys aussi.

Aiden était très proche de BurgerPants, un "dragon" et Nice Cream Guy, même si ça n'a même pas duré deux jours. ils ne l'ont jamais oublié cependant puisqu'ils travaillent tous dans le domaine de la cuisine.

* * *

 **5) Quel âge ont les monstres?**

Bonne question.

Je pense que chaque monstre vieillit différemment.

\- Nous savons comment les monstres "boss" vieillissent: en ayant des enfants. Ceux-ci grandissent grâce à la magie de leur parents qui prennent de l'âge en contre-partie.

Ici Asriel a perdu sa mère et a rejeté son père de toute son âme, le lien entre eux est "coupé".

Asriel a donc toujours 12/13 ans physiquement et sa magie ne permettant pas un déséquilibre entre son corps et son mental, il me mûrit pas vraiment mentalement. Même si il a beaucoup d'expérience, il pense toujours comme un enfant. Il EST un enfant depuis 94 ans. A la chute de Frisk, même avec toute son expérience, il réagit et pense comme un enfant de 13 ans.

(Asgore ne prend plus d'âge non plus, même s'il "sent" que son fils est toujours vivant)

\- Chaque monstre grandit différemment. Ici Burgerpants et Nice Cream Guy grandissent au même rythme qu'un humain jusqu'à l'âge adulte, à partir duquel il vieillissent très lentement. Donc ils ont 19 ans pour le moment. ( _pour ce qui est de l'OC Fafnir, vu que c'est un dragon, c'est plus délicat mais il doit avoir la vingtaine aussi_ )

\- Undyne avait 10/11 ans quand elle a connut Aaron. En 22 ans, elle a grandit de 10/12 ans. Elle a l'âge qu'Aaron aurait eu s'il avait vécu. A quel rythme grandit-elle? Aucune idée. Si elle a "21 ans" quand Frisk en a 10/11, elle pourrait en avoir 25 quand Frisk en aura 18 par exemple.

\- Alphys doit avoir entre 23 ans, quelque chose comme ça. Vu ses allures de dinosaure/dragon, elle ne doit pas grandir/vieillir vite non plus. Il est possible qu'elle soit l'âme soeur de Undyne et que les deux magies se soient "accordées" pour qu'elles vieillissent au même rythme.

\- Mettatton et Blooky...impossible à dire. Ils sont assez vieux pour avoir vu passer Rose quand ils étaient déjà des fantômes donc...Mettaton a son corps depuis 3 ans par contre.

\- Gerson a vu la guerre humains/monstres donc il est pas mal vieux mais vu que c'est une tortue...

* * *

 **6) Dans tout le royaume, quel est le pourcentage de pro-humains? et de Anti-humains?**

Tout dépens de ce qu'on entend par "anti".

Certains monstres ne haïssent pas spécialement les humains mais veulent être libres et voient ces morts comme un sacrifice nécessaire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils veulent une guerre ouverte.

D'autres veulent se "venger" oui. Les plus violents sont une minorité.

Et pour ce qui est des pro-humains. Dire combien serait un spoiler. Le taux est cependant de 100% dans les ruines (réponse si évidente).

Mais disons que Asriel serait pas mal soutenu si il se dressait contre son père, assez pour que ça puisse virer à la **guerre civile** si Asgore ne cédait pas en tout cas. Et disons que Undyne ne serait certainement pas côté des "tuons tous les humains" ou des "tuer des enfants est acceptable pour obtenir la liberté"

* * *

 **7) Dans "petites histoires du multivers, tu parles de créatures magiques, est-ce que...**

Oui. Elles sont là aussi.

Elles cohabitent aussi avec les humains. _Dont beaucoup ont du sang de certaines d'entre-elles, surtout dans la région du Mont Ebbot._

Il est fort possible que ça soient certaines d'entre elle qui aient tué la fusion Toriel/Chara, pensant que ce "monstre" allait tuer des innocents.

(Toriel cherchait des âmes de personnes déjà mortes, dans un cimetière, mais son aspect était SI terrifiant pour les humains qui ont hurlé que les monstres attaquaient. La présence du corps de Chara dans les bras de "Toriel" n'a pas aidé d'ailleurs)

* * *

 **8) A quoi ressemblait la fusion Toriel-Chara**

Rien de "mignon"ou de "cool" comme Asriel dans le jeu original.

Dans la zone des chutes, il est dit qu'une fusion est horrible et le dessin présenté est définie comme tel d'ailleurs.

Imaginez une chèvre bipède, de 3 mètres de haut, avec trois paires de cornes, le "visage" déformé pour faire une gueule pleine de crocs, le dos légèrement arqué, comme si il y avait une bosse, une fourrure rouge à certains endroits, des yeux rouges. Des griffes aux pattes. Une aura violette autour d'elle. Un cou allongé.

Ouaip les humains ont eu peur. Et les créatures magiques aussi.


	20. Bonus : Questions Importantes

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

* * *

 **Bonus: Questions "Importantes"**

* * *

 _ **\- Y aura-t-il une version de Flowey?**_

Flowey n'existe pas, puisque Flowey EST Asriel.

Cependant existe-t-il une fleur qui serait "Toriel"?

Hum c'est une bonne question.

La fusion est tombée en poussière à quelques mètres de la barrière. Le vent aurait pu faire rentrer cette poussière, avec des graines de fleurs par exemple.

Alphys a fait les même expériences après tout. Mais si "Autre Flowey" existe, elle n'est pas dans les ruines.

* * *

 **Le Monde Souterrain est grand à quel point?**

Déjà ce n'est pas parce que on le franchit en quelques heures dans le jeu qu'il est petit (le jeu est simplifié)

Ensuite l'émission de Mettaton peut atteindre une audience très très élevée; donc les monstres sont nombreux, très nombreux.

Certains "paysages" indiquent une immensité inaccessible.

Donc je pense qu'il est pas mal étendu, mais jusqu'à quel point? Je l'ignore.

* * *

 **\- Qu'est devenu Papyrus?**

Il va bien. il vit dans un village des Chutes, à quelques mètres de chez Blooky et Mettaton.

Il est toujours en froid avec Sans, même s'il ne refuse plus de lui parler.

Disons que comprendre ce que son frère, le roi et d'autres ont fait aux humains tombés (qui n'ont été QUE des enfants) l'a un chouïa traumatisé. Et savoir que le prochain connaîtra surement le même sort le révolte.

* * *

 **Et Nice Cream Guy et Burgerpants? Et l'OC dragon de l'interlude I?**

(Ils sont ensemble d'ailleurs.)

Notre lapin bleu fait toujours le même job: vendre de la glace un peu partout.

Le chat, lui a travaillé à l'hôtel Mettaton pendant quelques temps puis a rassemblé ses économies pour acheter un bâtiment à mi-chemin entre les chutes et Snowdin. Une sorte de "café-restaurant".

L'OC dragon y travaille aussi, et Papyrus aussi.

* * *

 **Qu'est devenu Sans?**

Bonne question.

Il ne vit plus à Snowdin, même s'il est toujours gardien dans la forêt. Il vit à la capitale. Il voit son frère quelques fois par semaine, même si c'est pour de courtes discussions.

Il est toujours le Juge.

Il reste convaincu d'avoir agit pour le bien de tous, même si il se sent coupable.

* * *

 **Et les Fantômes?**

Mettatton a toujours son corps.

Blooky envisage d'en demander un aussi (voir à quoi il ressemble dans UnderSwap)

Ils vont souvent au café de BP pour faire de la musique.

BP adore Blooky mais est un p'tit peu agacé pat Mettatton.

* * *

 **Où sont les sépultures des enfants?**

 _Chara_ : Village du mont Ebbot.

 _Rose:_ Près de chez les fantômes.

 _Aëla, Luke et Aaron :_ Dans la crypte du palais royal.

 _Anya :_ Près de chez Gerson.

 _Aiden :_ Dans la forêt de Snowdin.

* * *

 **Est-il possible pour un humain mort de voir son âme se changer en monstre?**

S-P-O-I-L-E-R-S

Ou pas.

Disons que si l'humain a un monstre (ou plusieurs) dans son arbre généalogique (même si ça remonte beaucoup), ça pourrait possiblement être envisageable? Mais avec de l'aide.

Peut-être.

Ou pas.

* * *

 **Un humain et un monstre peuvent-ils être "âmes-soeurs"?**

Oui.

Sinon il n'y aurait pas de créatures magiques.

Humans, Monstres et Créatures Magiques sont compatibles.

* * *

 **Asriel va grandir à nouveau?**

Oui.

Sous peu.

"coorrrnnneeesss"

* * *

 **Comment va se dérouler la publication?**

Des "tranches de vies" jusqu'à l'âge adulte de Frisk. (18/20ans)

Et des Interludes sur les monstres en dehors des ruines.

Les pro-humains, généralement.

* * *

 **Undyne est toujours capitaine de la garde?**

Oui.

Meilleur façon de protéger les enfants humains non?

* * *

 **Luke a rencontré Alphys?**

Oui.

Il est resté quelques jours avec elle.

* * *

 **Que sont devenus les objets des enfants?**

Undyne a gardé le bandana d'Aaron. Les gants sont restés sur les poings du garçon.

Burgerpants a gardé le tablier d'Aiden et sa poêle. Il s'en sert pour cuisiner.

Blooky a gardé le carnet de Rose. Ses lunettes sont posées sur sa tombe.

Shyren a gardé le tutu d'Anya. Ses chaussures sont posées sur sa tombe.

Alphys a gardé le chapeau de Luke et a caché son arme (même si ça ne tirait que du gros sel). Elle est devenu fan des ponchos et en a fabriqué pour tous ses amis.

Asriel a gardé le ruban d'Aëla. Son couteau a été détruit.

Il ne reste rien de Chara, excepté son médaillon. Asriel l'a gardé aussi.

* * *

 **Frisk est une "créature magique"?**

Hum qu'en pensez-vous?

Proposez ^^


	21. Pancakes

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Angst.

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Asriel. les monstres des ruines.

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Pour tous.

 **Note:** L'idée est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

 ** _Petit Déjeuner_**

* * *

Asriel se tenait dans la cuisine, encore en pyjama. Il bailla en ouvrit les placards et le frigo, sortant des ingrédients pour les placer sur le plan de travail.

Il remarque un vegetoïde arriver dans la cuisine, et poser des légumes dans le panier posé au sol à cet usage. "voilà pour le déjeuner!"

Le prince sourit, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier "Merci.

\- Pancakes ce matin?

\- Oui.

\- La recette de Aiden?" Le monstre aux allures de carotte lui sourit. "Celle qu'il vous a appris?

\- Oui. Elles sont délicieuses non?" répondit le chevreau, commençant à mélanger les ingrédients ensemble. "Notre invitée sera contente d'avoir un bon petit déjeuner. Elle est un peu maigre en plus.

\- L'humaine n'est pas encore réveillée alors?

\- Non." Il se passa la main sur la tête "Sa tête n'a pas été touché par sa chute. Son dos non plus. Ma magie n'a rien détectée d'interne. L'autre monstres des ruines, atant aussi des pouvoirs de guérisons, n'a rien vu non plus hier soir.

Ils avaient eu l'occasion d'étudier les humains avec l'année durant laquelle Aiden avait vécu ici. Ils avaient donc enmagasiner des connaissances à ce sujet.

"Elle va bien pour le moment.

\- Tant mieux." La "carotte" repartit laissant le jeune prince seul. il revint rapidement "Est-ce que tu veux que les monstres sortant hors des ruines aujourd'hui ramène des vêtements pour elle?

\- Un ensemble oui? Si c'est possible.

\- D'accord."

Asriel travailla sur le petit-déjeuner, faisant deux petites piles de crêpes. Il prépara un plateau, gardant l'autre assiette au chaud.

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	22. Humaine

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Général, discussion.

 **Personnage de l'histoire:** Asriel. Frisk

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Pour tous.

 **Note:** L'idée de base de l'histoire est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

 **Humaine**

* * *

Aussi étrange que cela paraissait, l'humaine ne semblait pas surprise de voir un monstre. De voir une «chèvre» lui parler.

L'ancien prince se demanda si elle était juste une enfant qui acceptait tout, ou si elle connaissait leur existence. Peut-être les deux. Il décida d'engager la conversation «Je m'appelle Asriel.

\- Frisk.»

Où vivait-elle? A la ville du mont Ebbot, qui n'avait pas changé tant que ça durant toute ces années. Peu de gens venaient d'installer, des clans de créatures magiques vivaient sur la montagne. C'était plus une communauté qui avait parfois du sang neuf qu'une ville en pleine expansion. Souvent des gens partaient, puis revenaient avec femme ou mari et enfants. Ou juste avec des enfants.

Ce n'était pas une cité gigantesque. Malgré un ou deux grattes ciels.

 _Frisk n'avait pas dit grand chose sur sa famille._

 _Apparemment elle n'avait même rien à en dire._

 _Pour quelles raisons? Quelque chose de sombre comme pour Chara et certains des enfants tombés? Ou était-elle orpheline?_

«Je n'en ai pas.» et «Je ne m'en souviens plus.» Ce qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

 _Quelque chose sonnait étrange dans sa voix._

Et c'était tout. Son regard avait semblé lointain. Comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait dire ensuite, comme si elle évaluait les informations à laisser échapper.

Asriel avait alors dit, voulant relancer la conversation«Tu n'as pas l'air surprise de me voir. De savoir que les monstres existent.

\- ...En fait, ça explique pas mal de choses.»

Ils se fixèrent, un rien de malaise dans l'air.

«Mais oui je le savais. Quelqu'un me l'a dit.»

 _Visiblement elle n'était pas prête à en dire plus._


	23. Cauchemar

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Personnage de l'histoire:** Asriel. Mentions de Toriel, Asgore et Chara.

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Pour tous.

 **Note:** L'idée de base de l'histoire est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

 **Cauchemar**

* * *

Asriel s'agitait dans son sommeil, troublé par un songe bien étrange. Plus un souvenir qu'autre chose. Des images d'un passé qu'il aurait souvent préféré oublier. Un passé emplis de remords, qu'il aurait aimé changer à défaut de ne pouvoir l'effacer de sa mémoire.

Parce qu'il avait une part de responsabilité. Qu'il ne pouvait nier, qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer. Parce que ça faisait trop mal. Que ça comprimait son cœur et son âme.

Le poids de sa faute pesait sur ses épaules encore fragiles. Le poids d'un secret qui étreignait sa conscience. D'un terrible secret qui le torturait encore, des années après.

Le poids d'un crime dont il avait été le complice.

C'était de sa faute.

Sa faute.

Parce qu'il avait accepté, parce qu'il avait aidé, parce qu'il n'avait rien dit et parce qu'il...

* * *

 _Une chambre tamisé, avec les lampes couvertes. Une odeur de maladie et de mort dans l'air. Un goût de sang semblait flottait ici et là. Il revoyait ses parents, son père abattu, la fourrure blanche humide de larmes._

 ** _Sa mère qui était prostrée dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée, les mains devant les yeux, pleurant sa douleur de perdre un enfant._**

 ** _Sa propre envie de pleurer._**

 ** _De crier la vérité._**

 _Peut-être pouvait-on entre le sauver? Peut-être que si les médecins savaient...si les scientifiques savaient le problème, peut-être pourraient-il aider? Si le docteur -_-_-_ savait...peut-être pourrait-il faire quelque chose? (1)_

 ** _Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa famille être détruite._**

 _Même si Chara n'avait pas été présent pour un long moment...un an et demi à peu près, il avait été là assez longtemps pour créer des liens profonds avec eux. Assez longtemps pour que Asriel devienne presque dépendant de ce frère tombé du ciel. Et l'idée de perdre le jeune humain brisait de douleur ses parents, le faisant sombrer dans un mélange de culpabilité et de honte, de douleur et de chagrin._

 _Des heures si longues et trop courtes à la fois. A attendre et à espérer. Il avait tant prié pour que la quantité de fleurs ingérées...ne soit pas suffisante pour être fatale. Pour que Chara se rétablisse. Et là le jeune prince espérait le convaincre...de renoncer. Après tout on ne mourrait pas si facilement hein? Les humains étaient si déterminés..._

 _Il se rappelait. Il avait la fourrure hérissé, un cœur qui battait lourdement dans sa poitrine, son âme qui se tordait de culpabilité, de honte et de chagrin._

 ** _Pourquoi avait-il été d'accord pour ça?_**

 _Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'aider Chara à faire cela. A se tuer. Pourquoi avait-il été d'accord pour apporter ces fleurs si toxiques à son frère humain? Comment avait-il pu ravaler son désir de le faire vomir immédiatement...le remord et le regret l'avaient étouffé à peine les plantes avalées._

 ** _Chara...n'avait rien écouté de ses arguments._**

 _Il l'avait accablé de phrases bien construites, il l'avait manipulé, il avait dit de belle promesses et de belles phrases...Et lui...Il avait été incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour rejeter un seul de ces arguments._

 _Mais Chara ne lui avait pas laissé prononcer un seul mot, lui promettant une nouvelle fois la liberté pour son peuple, la promesse de voir le soleil et la lune un jour proche. De regarder les étoiles ensembles._

 _Asriel s'était alors convaincu qu'il ne tuerait personne après avoir absorbé l'âme de son frère. Après tout il aurait le contrôle non? Il ne blesserait personne, il irait pendre les âmes dans un cimetière._

 _Il se rappelait d'avoir tenu la main si froide de Chara. Sanglotant et disant qu'il ne voulait plus le faire, suppliant son frère de ne pas mourir. De ne pas l'abandonner. De rester fort, de guérir._

 _Il balbutiait entre ses larmes qu'il ne voulait plus faire ça. Que **ça** n'en valait pas la peine._

 _Ils pouvaient attendre qu'un mauvais humain tombe. Alors ils pourraient prendre son âme à lui et franchirent la barrière, prendre d'autres âmes dans un cimetière, et faire la paix avec les humains. Ça serait mieux n'est-ce pas? Une bonne fin pour tout le monde serait bien plus profitable non?_

 _ **Non? Alors il n'avait pas besoin de mourir.** _

_Mais il se souvenait d'entendre la respiration de Chara devenir de plus en plus lente, un râle atroce qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant des mois. Une odeur de maladie, de mort...de sang. Ce filet carmin qui coulait de ses lèvres. Entre deux toux atroces à entendre._

 _Asriel ne pouvait plus, à l'époque, s'arrêter de pleurer. Il implorait à Chara de ne pas mourir, encore et encore. Même s'il savait que c'était illusoire. Il savait, sentait, que son frère ne se réveillerait pas._

 _Et une petite voix le torturait, lui sifflant que c'était de **SA** faute._

 _Il se rappelait de la main de plus en plus moite et froide, le battement de cœur devenait de plus en plus lent au creux du poignet du petit humain, comme sa respiration._

 _Et puis..._

 _Et puis..._

 _ **Chara était mort.**_

 _Il se rappelait de la petite âme qui avait flotté, rouge vif, au dessus du corps dans vie. Un petit cœur emplis d'une détermination puissante, pulsante. La puissance qui rendait les humains si différents, qui permettait à leur âme de surmonter la mort pendant un court moment._

 _Asriel se souvenait avoir été presque hypnotisé. Avoir tendu la main._

 _ **Je ne veux pas être séparé de mon frère.**_

 _ **Je ne veux pas être séparé de Chara.**_

 _Puis la douleur brutale d'une gifle, sèche._

 _Sa propre main se levant pour se poser sur sa joue._

 _Ses yeux embués de larmes de posant sur sa mère qui avait surgit, comme muée par un sixième sens._

 _La main de la reine se refermant sur l'âme, celle-ci étant absorbé._

* * *

Asriel s'agita faiblement dans son lit, rejetant sa couverture, sa fourrure légèrement humide à cause de son rêve, comme s'il était dévoré par une fièvre de terreur. Les souvenirs s'aggravant de seconde en seconde.

Il aurait voulu ne pas se réveiller ou au moins, oublier son rêve en ouvrant les yeux.

Le souvenir d'un monstre né de la fusion entre sa mère et l'âme de Chara. Une vision terrifiante, qui l'avait glacé d'horreur. Le souvenir de la peur, de la culpabilité, de la douleur...de l'angoisse. Tout ces sentiments qui l'envahissait comme des vagues étouffantes.

Ses sanglots avaient repris violents. Seul dans la chambre, il était resté prostré pendant un bon moment avant de se lever sur ses jambes tremblantes, se dirigeant d'un pas chancelant vers la barrière, aveugle à tout autour de lui, l'âme pulsant d'une détresse violente.

Il resta devant la barrière, les yeux rivés sur la ligne d'horizon, se demandant si sa mère allait vite revenir. _Est-ce qu'elle savait ? Est-ce que Chara lui avait dit? Sans aucune pitié pour leur secret ? Ou la reine allait-elle lire ses souvenirs et comprendre tout?_

Asriel devait lui parler. Sans aucune hésitation. Il devait lui expliquer. Absolument

 _Mais il ne put jamais._

 _Parce que...Elle ne revint jamais_

 _Jamais._

* * *

(1) Le nom est "censuré"' puisque le personnage (Gaster) est tombé dans le Core et a donc été oublié par tout le monde.


	24. Taille

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Fluff

 **Personnage de l'histoire:** Asriel. Frisk. Mention d'Asgore.

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Pour tous.

 **Note:** L'idée de base de l'histoire est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

 **Taille**

* * *

«Je n'ai pas grandis depuis des années. Ni physiquement, ni mentalement depuis des lustres. J'aurais du avoir environ...» Il se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant. «Regarde, un monstre a fait un trait sur le mur pour ma taille. Cela a été fait après mon arrivé dans les ruines...et ça fait plus ou moins 90 ans.»

Il lui avait raconté toute l'histoire.

Ne voulant prendre aucun risque cette fois.

Mais Frisk avait refusé de franchir la porte. Disant que personne ne l'attendait "dehors" et qu'elle connaissait les légendes du mont. Même si elle était tombée, principalement parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu la racine.

Asriel commençait à détester cette racine. Mais quelque chose le troublait "Tu savais que l"entrée du monde souterrain était sur le mont?"

Elle lui avait fait un sourire mystérieux. Et avait chantonné que c'était un secret...

...pour le moment.

"Ma taille est la même depuis près d'un siècle. Mon âge mental aussi."

Ils n'avaient pas changé ou si peu depuis sa fuite du palais royal. "Sauf peut-être de un ou deux ans. Trois grand maximum." Il haussa les épaules "Bref on a le même âge. Jusqu'à ce que tu vieillisses."

Frisk le regarda, penchant la tête de côté, ses yeux fixant les symboles gravées dans la poutre «Tu dépasses la ligne pourtant.» signala-t-elle, haussant un sourcil amusé. «De pas beaucoup mais tu la dépasses.»

Le jeune boss ouvrit de grand yeux «Ne blague pas la dessus. J'ai fait une croix sur ma taille adulte, mon esprit d'adulte et mes cornes y a un bout de temps. Je serais un enfant pour toujours.»

L'humaine attrapa un des crayons qu'elle utilisait pour dessiner et traça une ligne rapide, aplatissant les mèches blanches «Regardes par toi-même.»

Asriel s'écarta du mur de bois et se retourna, voyant la ligne colorée un ou deux centimètres au dessus de celle qui s'était incrustée dans la paroi au fil des ans.

«Je grandis?»

 _Il n'était plus bloqué dans le corps d'un enfant?_

 _Sa croissance reprenait?_

 _Commençait-il à pardonner à son père?_


	25. Veillée

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Personnage de l'histoire:** Asriel. Mentions de Toriel, Asgore et Chara.

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Pour tous.

 **Note:** L'idée de base de l'histoire est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

* * *

 **Veillée**

* * *

Asriel se leva du lit, jetant le coin de couverture qui le couvrait toujours au sol. «Saleté de souvenirs.»

 _Encore de rêve._

 _Encore ces images de son passée qui revenaient le torturer._

 _Encore et Encore._

Des années que ces événements s'étaient déroulées. Des années que le drame avait eu lieu. Des années que sa mère et Chara avaient disparu mais la plaie se s'était jamais totalement cicatrisée.

 _Ces rêves prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas mit les choses derrière lui._

 _Jamais. Malgré ses efforts, malgré le temps écoulé._

 _La plaie n'avait pas disparu._

"Pourquoi ça ne peut pas s'arrêter, ça fait 100 ans. Je devrais avoir mit ça derrière moi pourtant. Il faut que je le fasse...ça fait longtemps maintenant."

Et pourtant ça le torturait toujours. Une horrible culpabilité lui serrait la gorge.

 _C'était de sa faute, il **aurait du** empêché Chara de manger les fleurs. _

_Il aurait du refuser._

 _Reculer. Crier contre son frère pour jouer avec sa vie comme ça._

 _Laisser Chara se débrouiller tout seul._

 _Il aurait du prévenir ses parents des pensées sombres de son frère, faisant passer cela pour un mal-être ou quelque chose comme ça._

 _A eux trois ils auraient pu le faire changer d'avis. C'était certain._

* * *

Sortant de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour son rituel: un chocolat chaud ou un lait au miel, à boire assit sous l'arbre décoré des ruines. A penser. A réfléchir. Sentir l'air du dehors et laisser l'atmosphère des ruines l'apaiser.

Un peu d'air, le seul qu'il connaissait, celui des cavernes, durant la nuit, ça l'aidait à se calmer quand il faisait un horrible songe.

«Asriel?»

Il sursauta et se retourna. Frisk, dans ce pyjama trop grand, le regardait. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et la fatigue présente sur ses traits. Elle semblait fatiguée et inquiète.

«Tu ne dors pas?» Articula le prince, surpris.

«Cauchemar. Et je t'ai entendu crier.»

Il aurait rougit en d'autres temps. Pas cette nuit où il se sentait si lessivé. «Très bien , on va se boire un chocolat dehors.

\- D'accord.

\- Sors la couverture et pose là sous le tronc, j'arrive.»

Après avoir remplis deux grandes tasses, il sortit et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle sous l'arbre. Elle admirait le jardin. Ils avaient déjà fait de nombreuses promenades dans les ruines mais l'émerveillement sur son visage était toujours là.

«Cet endroit est magnifique.

\- Merci. J'ai travaillé longtemps pour obtenir ce résultat.»

Il avait transformé un endroit presque déserté en un petit paradis de verdure et de fleurs. Même si la ville, au delà des ruines, était quasiment inhabité, des monstres y vivaient encore, discrets et tâchant de survivre. Ces habitants avaient d'ailleurs commencé à planter des fleurs et des plantes eux-aussi, récupérant des graines et des plants chez lui.

 _Cette zone devenait de plus en plus belle et paisible._

 _La paix y régnait toujours._

* * *

Ils burent quelques instants sans rien dire. Frisk toussota «Je commence ou tu commences?

\- Tu commences?» Sa voix avait plus l'accent d'une demande que d'une proposition. Mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

 _Comme si elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de temps..._

 _...pour se reprendre._

«J'ai rêvé...je ne sais pas c'était probablement un souvenir. Avant que je sois envoyé à l'orphelinat du mont Ebbot. J'avais trois ans à l'époque. La maison de mes parents a brûlé et je suis la seule a avoir été sauvé par les pompiers. A temps je veux dire. J'ai rêvé de la chaleur des flammes, d'une fumée qui m'irritait les poumons et d'une sensation de brûlure sur la peau de mes bras. J'ai rêvé que je toussais et toussait, que mes yeux me piquaient. Et puis ma peau me faisait mal, je criais entre deux toux...»

Elle mâchonna sa lèvre «mais personne n'est venu.» Elle regarda Asriel «D'après ce que je sais, j'ai passé presque deux semaines à l'hôpital.» Elle but une gorgée de chocolat «J'ai eu peur du feu pendant quelques années à cause de ça mais j'ai fini par surmonter parce que c'était stupide de craindre le feu. On en a besoin après tout. Les accients arrivent, mais...craindre le feu à vie n'est pas la solution pour s'en remettre.»

 _Il ne sut quoi dire._

 _Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait personne derrière elle._

Mais entendre cette histoire était douloureux quand même. Ce n'était qu'un rêve montrant le passé flou dont elle ne se rappelait que peu mais quand même...

«J'avais un grand oncle, c'était un des membre du clan du Mont.»

Asriel avait déjà entendu parler de ce clan par Aiden. Des êtres aux pouvoirs magiques restant là pour surveiller la barrière. De moins en moins nombreux soit dit en passant, les traditions se perdant avec le temps «Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas prit?

\- Trop vieux. Je lui rendais visite parfois mais il est mort...deux mois avant que je ne tombe.»

 _Trop vieux_

 _Trop vieux._

Il avait quand même vécu jusqu'à l'âge qu'avait Frisk maintenant, il aurait pu s'occuper d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas du aller à l'orphelinat.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je suis montée sur ce mont parce que je n'avais plus rien, et je voulais savoir...si ce qui était raconté était vrai, où avait disparu les enfants durant ces années...»

Il n'osa pas demander des informations sur Aiden.

Elle lui épargna toutes questions gênantes: «Et toi Azzie?

\- Pareil un souvenir.» Il prit une grande inspiration «..Qui commence 100 ans avant ta chute.»


	26. Pensées d'un Roi

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Personnage de l'histoire:** Asriel. Mentions de Toriel, Asgore et Chara.

 **Paring(s):** Aucun pour le moment.

 **Rating** : Pour tous.

 **Note:** L'idée de base de l'histoire est qu'on inverse les rôle d'Asriel et de Toriel.

 **Note 2:** Après quelques réflexions, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais le Frisk et Asriel dans une relation frère-soeur qu'autre chose.

Donc il n'y aura pas de Asrisk/Friskiel dans cette histoire.

 _MK aura plus de chances, peut-être_

* * *

 ** _Pensées d'un Roi_**

* * *

 _La Crise Draconique._

 _Les plus vieux tremblaient encore quand ils y pensaient._

 _Une opposition de pensée avait conduit à un affrontement qui aurait pu vraiment mal finir._

 _Des années avant la chute du premier humain, un conflit avait éclaté entre les monstres et les dragons. Ceux-ci étaient spéciaux sur pas mal de point, dont celui de l'âme._

 _Sur certains points, ils pouvaient se montrer plus proches des humains, car ils pouvaient, pour les plus âgés, emmagasiner de la détermination. Sans aucun danger pour leur santé. Les âmes de ces créatures pouvaient être colorées._

 _Comme celles des hommes._

 _Un jour un humain était tombé et n'avait pas survécu à la chute. De jeunes dragons, encore dépourvus de leurs ailes, avaient récupéré le corps et l'âme. Les ramenant dans le village._

 _Les anciens avaient offert une sépulture décente à l'être tombé. Et ils avaient fait partir l'âme dans l'autre monde. Le traitant comme l'un des leurs._

 _Faisant même une cérémonie._

 _Sauf que cela ne resta pas ignorer. Des monstres furent indignés d'apprendre cela. Une âme, ils auraient pu avoir une âme...c'est tout ce qu'ils voyaient._

 _Quelques échauffourées et beaucoup aillèrent se plaindre au roi et à la reine, dénonçant les actes de ce clan._

* * *

Le roi était venu réclamer l'âme, prétextant qu'ils (eux, leur peuple) avaient besoin d'elle pour chercher une solution pour abattre la barrière.

Il ne voulait pas croire que l'âme n'existait plus.

C'était inenvisageable que les dragons s'en débarrassent, pas quand ils savaient l'importance d'une telle chose. C'était ridicule de l'imaginer.

Le plus vieux du clan, avait prononcé sans peur, faisant face au monarque et le regardant dans les yeux, froidement: "Nous l'avons fait partir dans le monde des morts. elle n'est plus ici. Elle est là où elle doit être.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? Nous..."

Il fut coupé par un adolescent aux ailes fraîchement sorties "Vous en aviez besoin hein? Comme un objet sans conscience qu'on sort d'un tiroir pour l'utiliser hein?

\- Suffit mon enfant." déclara le chef, avant de se tourner vers Asgore. "Comme l'a dit ce petit, l'âme n'est pas un outil ou un objet. Mais le cœur d'un être qui avait une personnalité et des émotions. Son âme était destinée à reposer en paix, pas à être absorber et à être l'esclave d'un monstre. Comme l'âme d'un monstre, elle a le droit à la paix et au repos."

 _Asgore n'avait rien pu dire._

 _N'avait pas pu protester._

 _Ni émettre un refus._

Les dragons s'étaient dressés comme un seul "Nous refusons d'en arriver là. Que sera votre prochaine étape? Tuer l'humain tombé si celui-ci survit?

\- ...N..non bien sûr que non.

\- Cette âme n'est plus ici, fin de la discussion votre altesse."

Mais des combats avaient éclaté suite à ça, des monstres épuisés par la captivité attaquèrent les dragons qui les avaient privé d'une occasion. Ceux-ci ripostèrent.

 _Il y eut beaucoup de morts._

 _Aucun Dragons._

 _Ce ne fut qu'avec la chute de Chara que tout s'arrêta._

 _Les dragons furent satisfaits, les monstres durent accepter._

 _Et l'Espoir revint, comme une vague puissante et rafraîchissante._

* * *

Récolter les âmes mettraient les dragons en colère. C'était inévitable, c'était obligé. Leur réaction aurait été prévisible dès la naissance du plan dans la tête du roi.

 _Il l'avait écarté._

 _C'était un risque à prendre._

 _Cela valait la peine de risquer la paix installée après l'arrivée de Chara non? Les dragons n'avaient pas protesté sur l'incident, acceptant que le chagrin avait poussé le défunt à absorber l'âme._

Mais tuer de sang-froid? Ca ne passerait pas.

 _Mais il prendrait le risque._

La liberté ferait oublier aux dragons leur rancœur.

Ou ils se retourneraient contre eux pour protéger les humains d'une guerre.

 _C'était aussi un risque à prendre._

Il l'espérait. De tout son cœur. Car une révolte maintenant serait dramatique. Surtout maintenant alors qu'ils étaient prisonniers sans endroits où se cacher.

 _Les mots d'un vieux dragon "nous savons comme faire exploser le core, souvenez-vous._

 _\- Est-ce une menace?" avait-il dit._

 _L'autre avait eut un soupire lupin "Non, un conseil."_

 _Comprendre: tuer des humains innocents et vous le regretterez énormément._

Il avait réussi à cacher le meurtre de 5 des 6 enfants, prétextant des accidents. Sauf que ça n'avait évidement pas marché SIX fois de suite. Les dragons ne l'avaient pas cru, ou plutôt ils ne l'avaient plus cru après la chute de la seconde âme, même si ils n'étaient pas dupe de la mort de la première. Et étaient devenu hostiles après la chute de l'âme de la bravoure.

 _Comme si 6 enfants pouvaient bêtement mourir à la suite hum?_

 _Ils ne l'avaient jamais accusé frontalement mais leurs yeux, leurs paroles..._

 _...ils savaient._

 _Si un humain se cachait chez eux, personne ne pourrait le ou la récupérer. Jamais._

 _Ca serai la guerre si lui essayait._

 _Ils seraient capable d'adopter l'humain juste pour en faire l'un ou l'une des leurs. Et donc se justifier dans la décision de le ou la protéger._

Asgore maudit brièvement Sans pour avoir tuer de sang-froid un humain sous les yeux d'un jeune dragon. Maintenant le plan était révélé aux yeux de tous. Même des plus doux qui répugnaient à en arriver là.

 _Snowdin s'était fermée, la garde royale devait rester à Waterfall maintenant._

 _D'après Dogamy les habitants du village avait bâti des murs pour établir une séparation. Et avaient même mit en place des tours de garde._

 _Snowdin avait choisi les dragons et les humains._

 _Le monde souterrain se déchirait comme une feuille de papier._

 _Deux morceaux. Et l'un des deux devrait reconnaître que l'autre avait raison._

 _Des groupes de révoltés vivaient aussi à Waterfall. Et même à la capital._

 _Combien se rebelleraient si un nouvel humain tombait?_

Asgore ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait l'ignorer tant cela lui brisait le cœur. Car l'idée que sa colère avait déchiré le peuple, _son peuple_ , en plus de lui faire perdre son fils, alors que lui-même ne voulait même plus suivre son idée.

 _Mais comment s'arrêter maintenant?_

 _Quand autant d'êtres comptaient sur vous, plein d'espoir envers l'avenir?_

 _Et si il s'arrêtait maintenant, que signifierait ce qu'il avait accomplis jusqu'ici?_

 _Il aurait fait tout ça pour rien._

 _Pour rien._

 _Et ça le détruisait de se voir prisonnier d'une situation qu'il aurait voulu quitter il y a longtemps._

 _Avant de perdre son fils._

 _Avant de faire autant d'erreurs et de ne plus pouvoir dire "on arrête tout"._


End file.
